The Dawn of a New Day
by SnowTigerQueen
Summary: After his inheritance and a new prophecy comes forth, Harry packs up his belongs and family and moves to Forks, Washington to live a life as he should. What he didn't expect though is to have a vampire mate. Could he ever be normal!
1. Chapter 1

Okay before anyone kills me I will be updating all my other stories, this plot bunny has been eating my brain waiting to be written. I am basing this off the books and trying to bring back a little honor to twilight because honestly the movies ruined it. okay and before i get flamers, this disregards everything past the third book. kinda. Its full non canon and there will be slash so NO FLAMERS! The main pairing is Edward Harry but there might be a little Draco Jacob or Jacob Neville havn't decided yet. also this is a creature fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"The 4:10 flight to Seattle is now boarding. First class passengers, please make your way forward." A perky young flight attendant with blond hair said into the loud speaker.

A group of young men and a young lady made their way forward and handed in their tickets. They were leaving the country to make a new start. The first had long dark midnight black hair with natural red lowlights that covered his forehead and almost his eyes and high aristocratic cheek bones with full lips, a sweet smile and flawless golden tan skin. He was wearing a green vest over a black shirt with white skinny jeans and green high-tops, making his beautiful emerald green eyes pop. He was about 5'8 and had a skinny body but was well toned.

The next young man had light platinum blond hair and silky white skin. His hair was to the middle of his back, tied up with a black band with his bangs framing his face. He was about 6'1 and had beautiful mercury colored eyes filled with sadness, high cheekbones and a small cupids bow in his lips. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and black pants with white high tops, he was also wearing the Malfoy lordship ring, as his father had given him everything, wanting his son to be safe and wanting to Malfoy name to continue.

The young lady was next, though standing nervously behind what looked to be her twin brother. She had beautiful sapphire eyes with full lips, but her skin was pale and almost like the moon. Her hair was midnight black and to the middle of her back with deep red highlights in it. She was wearing a black tank top with a picture of her skeleton on it, a small heart inside, black spider web gloves, a red short skirt with fishnet stockings and combat boots on. She had a beautiful red chocker with a small locket on it and a satchel slung over her shoulder. She had slight curves at her chest and waist but was only about 5'6 and was wearing black lipstick on her lush full lips, high cheek bones and almond shaped eyes.

Last but not least of the little group of teenagers, was probably the most colorful. He had on white skinny jeans with a blue Shane Dawson t-shirt with long sideswiped chocolate brown hair. He was wearing a white beanie and light blue high tops as well as bracelets on both his wrists ranging from beads to I 3 Boobies! He was about 6'1 and had a runners build, with broad shoulders. His skin was a pretty peach and he had beautiful hazel eyes.

Then there was the older gentlemen standing behind all four, handing the boys each of their satchels and making sure everyone had everything. He was the tallest at 6'4 wearing black dragon hide biker boots, worn out blue jeans, a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket. His black hair was about shoulder length in a low pony tail and his eyes hidden by sunglasses. He gently pushed the kids towards the lady in front and gave a small smile.

"I and my children are flying first class. Here are our tickets." He said in a low voice that shouted hardships.

The flight attendant nodded and took their tickets, letting them on first with a bit of a flirtatious smile, which in turn had all the teens rolling their eyes.

On board the young twins sat next to each other, with the blond and brunette behind them and their father off to the side.

"Hadrian make sure you have your notebook okay? Luna you as well. Draco, check and make sure you brought your IPod, we don't need another car ride. Neville, you sure you have enough books to read, we aren't going to go running through the airport again to check the book kiosk." Sirius said, indicating each of his children.

Ian nodded and pulled out his notebook, before showing Siri he had it. Draco indicated his IPod by putting his headphones in and sticking his tongue out at Sirius. Neville just nodded and buried his nose into a book about the different plants around the world.

An hour into the flight, Luna had fallen asleep with Draco and Neville and Siri was tuned out to the world. Ian, however, was just staring at his family with a smile. He had never thought that he would be finally going somewhere where he could be himself. Two months ago, if someone had told him he was going to be going to America with Draco Malfoy, he would have checked them into St. Mungo's himself, but now he couldn't imagine his life better and it was all thanks to a real prophecy, lady Magic and an inheritance. He smiled and sat back remembering the transformation and seeing the full truth for the first time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a stormy night and Harry was lying in bed staring at the digital alarm clock on the wall, it was only two minutes to midnight, two minutes to finally being 17 and able to leave this world. He had wanted to leave in fifth year, but with the age limits on being able to do magic and having to play Dumbledore's whipping boy, he didn't have anywhere to turn. By dumb luck he had stumbled on a spell that had brought back Sirius. He smiled and stared over at the clock.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

The clock flashed midnight and harry sighed, there was no pain, nothing. Then pain shot through his back and down his body. He quickly threw up a silencing spell and thanked god he had remembered his wand. He screamed in pain as his bones were readjusted and he felt like his spine was being pushed out of his body and his shoulders were being pushed out. With a lurch he leaned forward and threw up into his trash can, filling it with blood, then with another scream he passed out.

4 hours later he slowly started to wake. He whimpered when he felt something heavy on his back and prayed his uncle hadn't woken up early. He peeked nervously over his shoulder and sighed in relief, it was just a set of wings.

Then it hit his tired mind and his eyes went wide. He had wings on his back. "Oh Shit!" he thought and quickly started turning around and around trying to catch one of his wings before stopping and standing still dizzily. He groaned and sighed, was he really this stupid some times?

He blushed slightly at his own stupidity, then waved his hand and transfigured a piece of trash into a full length mirror wandlessly and wordlessly. He then closed his eyes and focused on moving his wings. He smiled when he could easily move them and gently stretched them out and flapped them a little bit. He grinned, with a little work he could probably fly. He then gently moved one of his wings forward and started feeling it. The outside of his wings were lined red, while the inside was black on each wing was a small mark of what looked like fire. Next he moved his wings out as far as he could and wandlessly transfigured a piece of string into a tape measure and measured his wing span. Grinning bigger when he realized he had a 20ft wing span.

Then it hit him. Harry was 17. He could finally leave and get away from everything. He grinned happily and pulled his wand out, then cast _"Occurit". _He smiled when everything he owned and needed was packed into his truck, then shrunken. Next he looked back at his wings and sighed. How was he gonna hide this? He wondered if by some small chance he could pull his wings back into his body. He winced, when as soon as he thought it, his wings slowly moved back into his body, shrunken and kept between his shoulder blades.

Next he locked down at his clothes and grimaced. He closed his eyes and slowly ran his wand over his head first, making his hair longer and styled differently. Next his shirt turned into a button down and a vest was added, then his pants turned into a pair of skinny jeans. Lastly he got a pair of plain white high tops and smiled. "_Now comes Gringotts." _Harry thought with a bit of a wince. This was the part he was worried about.

He quietly cast a spell on the locks making them silently unlock and let him out, then tip toed down the stairs to the front door and stepped out. Once he was out, he ran to the curb and stuck his wand out, calling the knight bus and put on his black cloak, putting the hood up and smiling. He was finally getting out of here.

The bus arrived and the doors opened, to reveal Ernie. "Where ya be headed?" Asked the young driver.

"Leaky Cauldron please." Harry said quietly, putting in his two Galleons and sitting on a bed in the back. He held on tight the entire time he was on the bus, closing his eyes tight when they started heading for a building and wincing when they were lurched to the side. He stood up and smiled thankfully when they finally reached it.

"Leaky Cauldron!" shouted Ernie, the driver and opened the door. Harry nodded to the male on his way out and slowly made his way through the pub and into the alley, tapping the bricks in order.

He had a list of things he wanted to do before he met with the others at Sirius. At the end of the school year, when Harry had pulled Ron off of Luna and found out his friends were paid for, he had shown his true colors. He, Draco, Neville and Luna had been friends since they met and kept it secret, thinking something like this would happen.

He made his way into the bank and walked up to the nearest goblin, pulling his hood back just enough for the goblin to see who he was.

"I have an appointment with Ragnoc and Griphook." He said softly, making sure no one around could hear. The goblin nodded his head, then jumped off his stool and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him towards a small office in the back.

"We have been waiting for you," Griphook said, once the door was closed. Harry smiled and pulled his hood back, showing off his now darker hair and smiling face.

"It's good to see you old friend." Harry said, bowing slightly to the two goblins, in a formal greeting. Once both the goblins sat down, Harry knew it was alright to speak freely.

"Before we get to it, do you think you could help me? I think I came into a creature inheritance and I'm not really sure what I am." Harry said, a slight blush making its way to his face.

Both the goblins smiled a knowing smile and nodded their heads, telling Harry slightly to show them. Harry pulled off his cloak, then his vest and shirt and thought about his wings. He imagined the color and size, how they felt on his back, and the texture of his feathers. He bit his lip hard when his wings pushed through the skin and ever so slowly expanded till they were at their former glory.

Griphook and Ragnoc stared at the wings wide eyed. It couldn't be possible. It just couldn't. There hadn't been a harpy since the founder's time. Both of their eyes widened more and they turned to each other.

"Harry we need to have you do a blood test, to see who you are related to and if you have any other inheritances." Ragnoc said softly, still not believing Harry could be one of the rarest magical creatures around.

Harry stared at the two goblins confused. Were his wings really a bad thing? He figured everyone at 17 got wings. But then it hit him. Nothing about him was normal. There was no way the bloody Boy-with-too-many-hyphens-in-his-bloody-name, could be normal. He sighed and nodded his consent.

"What do I have to do?" he asked, still a bit angry at himself for allowing himself to believe he was normal.

Ragnoc pulled out a potion and handed it over. "Just prick your finger and add a few drops of your blood to this, then shake it till its pink." The goblin said, offering a small dagger as well.

Harry took the potion and uncorked it, then sliced his finger and added his blood. Once the blood was in, he licked his finger and smiled when the blood stopped. He blushed slightly when he realized it tasted far better than any sweet he had ever had. Unfortunately for Harry, the goblins noticed and each let out a silent groan.

Harry smiled weakly and started to shake the potion, shaking it gently till it turned pink. Once done, he handed it back to Ragnoc. Ragnoc smiled weakly and took the potion, then poured it onto a piece of parchment. All three watched as names started to appear. First it was Harry's, then his parents, then it started to go further and further back, till it hit three names. Myrddin, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.

Both the goblins groaned once again and their heads dropped onto the parchment. "You're a harpy Harry. And a very strong one at that. Salazar Slytherin is the only known other Harpy in existence. Each harpy is born with a special gift over an element. Judging by yours, I'd say not to piss you off or things will start to burn." Ragnoc said quietly. He went over the wall of his office and started to chant in gobbledygook.

Harry watched in surprise as the illusion of a wall faded and in its place was a case with three swords and wands, as well as a few books and three wills. Harry stared at Ragnoc and Griphook. How was this possible?  
>"So my parseltongue abilities are mine?" asked Harry, surprised at all of this. He sat down on the chair, trying to take it all in, with his wings wrapped around him.<p>

"Yes . Your more entitled to the Slytherin name then Riddle ever was." Griphook said, finally coming out of his daze.

Ragnoc pulled out the wills, journals, swords and wands. He waved his hand and the desk cleared, then placed each in front of Harry on the desk. Next he picked up each will and handed them to Harry.

"They entrusted these to us. There was a prophecy many years ago written by Rowana Ravenclaw. When the one with the three bloods came forth after his inheritance, we were to give him these." Griphook said softly.

Harry took the wills and looked up at the goblins, expecting them to shout April fools, or psych at any second. When each of the nodded towards the papers, he groaned. Couldn't he be normal for once! He looked down at the wills and started to read.

_This is the last will and testament of Salazar Slytherin. I am leaving nothing to my immediate family. One day in about a thousand years, a young boy much like myself will be used and abused but it will all go unnoticed. The expectations of the world will be put onto this poor boy when all he really wants is a family. I leave everything to one Harry J. Potter. Harry had I had the choice I would have invented a way to go through time and save you myself, but there was nothing I could do. Rowana said once you finally get away you will be safe and have a happy life. Alas I hate to have to say this, but you must know. The prophecy that has been told to you as of now, is utter bull. But there is one that pertains to you and three other people. A harpy an elf a fairy a veela. Of water of earth of fire of air. Four will come together as a family and the world they shall change, but alas many shall stand in their way. These four will the world they shall change, these four of water of earth of fir of air. Rowana herself made the prophecy but we thought it best not to let anyone know. You know the three others and I know you are a smart lad. Oh and do not worry my grandson, your mate will treat you well. _

Harry looked up at the Goblins. "This can't be real." He said softly.

Ragnoc looked down and sighed. "I am sorry my friend, but a will can not be forged. These are as real as they get." He said looking sad that he had to be the one saying it.

Harry quickly read through the other two and sighed, They were pretty much telling him the same thing, with the exception of Myrddin who said that he should "Have some fun for an old coot that never got to be himself."

Harry looked at the swards and wands. He moved to pick up Myrddin's wand when a bright light stopped him. The three swards and wands slowly rose up and Harry's wand followed and the four wands fused together to make one, while the three swords did the same. Once they were back down on the desk, he picked up his wand and stared at it in awe. It was now an ivory white at about 16 inches long. On it was the carvings of a bassalisk, a gryphon, and a phoenix. Harry smiled a tad as he waved it and out of the end shot a rainbow of colored sparks.

"Wicked!" he said with a grin, putting the wand in his wand hollister, then strapping on the sword that was designed the same way.

"Now the thing I really came here for. I want to know if I have any manors in a small town in America." He said softly looking at the goblins with hopeful eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for our decent into Seattle." The flight attendant said on the over head, pulling Ian out of his flash back.

Ian gently shook his sister's arm, waking her up, before checking to see that Neville and Draco were already awake. He chuckled when he saw Draco reading a Potions book while Neville read a book on flowers.

Ian pulled his shoulder bag up and put away his sketch book, before handing a matching one in a different one to his sister.

"Did you sleep well Luna?" he asked softly, knowing through all of this, she needed them the most.

"Yeah, thank you Ian." She said softly, knowing he had slipped her just a little bit of a dreamless sleep potion. Ian nodded and kissed her forehead.

Once they were finally off the plane, Siri checking to make sure they all had their luggage shrunken in their shoulder bags, then herding them out to the sidewalk. He grinned and gestured to five cars lined up perfectly in front of the airport.

First was a blue 1967 Chevy Impala that just screamed Sirius. Next there was a Silver Lotus Elise, which had Draco drooling. Thirdly, was a 1969 forest green dodge challenger that Neville immediately ran up to. Fourth was a dark purple a 1930 ford Coupe that made Luna squeal and run over to it, immediately getting in the driver's seat. Lastly was a black 1977 mustang cobra II, that made Ian grin like a mad man.

Ian ran over to Sirius and glomped the man, while grinning from ear to ear. "You got the perfect choices Padfoot." He said with a smile, then ran over to his own car and turned it on. The house had already been furnished and most of their things moved in. Ian knew they were going to be the talk of this little town.

When each had started their car, Sirius led the way out of the airport and onto the little town they were moving into. Look out Forks, here comes the Blacks.

An. So I hope you like, owls make me post faster oh and any howlerand i'll send one right back so be a gryffindor and sign in . also I state again I will get around to updating all my stories just need to broaden a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

First of I have to say thank you thank you thank you! To Sweet Pea, Harry Draco Malfoy, Manda, Pikachumomma, 917brat, Lizziliane, Paddy Gurl, DragonXWriter87, Mrmikezabini227, LostInYourThoughts, Howler, and Elfin69. Sweet Pea for being my first Review, Howler for making my laugh and to everyone else for just reviewing. Because all of you gave me more reviews for the first chapter then any of my other chapters I figured you deserved another one :) Thanks Marouder for being my beta and giving me tons of Input and Credit goes to my friend Gabit for helping me go into detail on Luna's room :)

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING! *loud banging on the door for a lawsuit* I"m kidding I'm kidding! *banging leaves* phew...

Warning: There will be slash in this story, and this is probably the longest chapter you get unless i decide to go into this much detail again :P

OH! and thanks to Paddy Gurl and 917brat for adding me to your communitys!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enjoy!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two hours of driving, they finally made it into the little town surrounded by forest. It was lightly drizzling and since Sirius was the one who had been here before, they all had to rely on his sense of direction. Which means they got lost. Four times.

When they finally found the turn off onto a small road that led to a two story house with a basement and attic. There was a two door garage with an expansion charm on it so any number of cars could fit. Each drove up to the garage and grinned when it expanded so they could all drive in. Once everyone was parked, Sirius turned and grinned. "You guys ready for the tour?" he asked, a bit of a mischievous grin on his face.

"Should we be scared?" asked Neville, a little wary of the known Marauder's grin.

Sirius looked offended. "Scared? Of little old me?" he asked, trying to put on an air of innocence and brutally failing.

Luna and Draco both stared at him with the look that said_ are you serious!_ While Ian just rolled his eyes and shook his head, before walking over to Siri.

"Go ahead and give us the tour." He said nodding his head towards the door for the others to follow. Sirius gave out an excited girly squeal, which he would never admit to doing, and jumped towards the door, getting so excited his ass was almost wagging.

Luna giggled and walked over to Ian, threading her arm through his, while Draco and Neville shook their heads with a smile and walked over, standing behind the twins. Once they were in position, Sirius opened the door and extended his arm. Inside was a beautiful kitchen. The island had a sink to wash vegetables with enough room on both sides for anyone to cook at it. It had a nice stainless steel refrigerator and a matching dishwasher and stove, two ovens stacked on top of each other and breakfast bar.

Sirius grinned and pulled them onto the living room, that had a huge fire place, a flat screen TV and pretty black leather couch, with two bean bags off to the side in red. The floors were carpeted, and on the sides of the TV were shelves full of DVDs. Next there was the music room. Sirius had insisted they each learn an instrument. Luna played the violin, Draco the piano, Hadrian the cello and Neville the guitar. The music room had a grand piano in a pretty white, Luna's white violin with red roses painted on the side, Ian's black cello with a red rose carved in and Neville's black guitar.

Across the hall from the music room, was a door leading down to the basement. Sirius grinned giddily and opened the door trying to push them down to the basement. Once all four had clambered down, Sirius turned on the lights to reveal the ultimate teen hang out. There was an old time pinball machine and a few of the older video game box type games around it as well as the latest Dance Dance Revelation box, in the far end. At the other end was three flat screen TVs with a play station 3 hooked up to one, a WII hooked up to the second, and an Xbox hooked up to the last one. It had six been bags placed all around the TVs as well as four shelves, two on each side, filled with different games. In the middle of the two was a pool table, a foosball table and dart board. There were posters covering the walls from peace signs to star Quidditch players. All around the room there were white Christmas lights spread out and a few black lights in different colors to entertain the others.

All four teens stared around the room wide eyed, with huge grins.

"Sirius this is amazing!" shouted Neville, while running over to the shelves and checking out what games he had gotten. In the month that they had waited to move here, all four of the children had gotten a crash course on how to be a muggle from Harry.

Luna ran over and hugged Sirius. "Thanks Siri." She said softly, her voice like that of soft bells.

Ian grinned and walked over to the pool table, checking out the oak wood and velvet padding. "You did an amazing job Padfoot." He said with a magnificent grin, which he saved only for those he loved.

"I'll have to agree with that. Why such an expensive game room?" Draco asked confused.

"I wanted you guys to have a place to hang out with your friends and just be teenagers. I know you lot have been through more than most adults can say. So from here on out, you four are normal teenagers. Well rich normal teenagers." He said with a grin that still hadn't left his face, "Alright, back up stairs, there is lots more to see."

All four clambered upstairs and Siri hit the lights on the way out. He smiled and pulled the kids down a hall filled with photos of each of their parents, to an amazing library at the end. Books from each family library were charmed with muggle proof protection, but every muggle book Siri thought the kids would be the least bit interested littered the walls and in the middle was a large fire place with a soft rug in the middle. The books ranged from manga to romantic novels, fantasy to science fiction, history to biology and poetry to art and music to drama.

All four kids grinned and were about to exclaim how amazing it was when Sirius held up his hands to stop them. "Save the exclamations of joy for the end of the tour." He said a small smile on his face.

He then grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him back down the hall into a room that was all windows and looked over the garden outside. There were a few shelves around with art supplies on it, and the room was littered with sketches and beautiful paintings of birds in trees and sunsets on the beach, as well as a portrait of Sirius, Neville, Draco, and Luna sitting under a tree. In the middle of the room, was a black easel with a stool.

Ian walked into the room and ran his hand over the different things, not believing they were real, before turning and running up to Sirius, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Padfoot; this is the nicest thing anyone's ever given me." He said softly.

Sirius smiled and hugged the teen back, before turning with a grin. "Now we head outside." He said, eyeing Neville, who looked rather nervous now.

Sirius opened the back door to reveal a large pool with an awesome waterslide and diving board and inside the pool were different tubes and other things. But it wasn't that he was showing them. He lead them past the pool and to the side of the house, were a beautiful garden full of flowers and different fruit trees and other things stood. Behind it was a shed full of tools and off to the side, was a green house full of magical plants. Neville ran around the garden grinning like a loon. Not to mention the forest surrounded the outline of the house.

"This is fantastic Sirius, thank you!" he said happily.

"Oh and boys you'll be able to fly as much as you want. Also I heard there's some pretty cool trails through here to go dirt biking and offroading." He said with a grin, which made Draco and Ian grin like a loon.

He then pulled everyone inside and up the swirly stairs. "You each have your own bedroom and bathroom, and there's also a small fire place and sitting area up here." Sirius said, pointing to the small area across from the stairs.

He offered his hand to Luna, who took it and then led her to a large room painted dark purple. The bed was circular shaped with a shade lighter purple sheets and blankets with a black threstle plushy in the middle. The bed had a canopy of black that wrapped around her bed as well as curtains the same color. All around the room were shelves that had white candles on them. Sirius clapped his hands and the candles immediately lit and started to shin in different colors, each of them having been charmed so the flame changes color.

On the wall were two posters. One was the cover art from Nox Arcana the other was a fairy wearing a black dress with pale white skin and large black butterfly wings. She was holding a black rose and looking over her shoulder with a tear of red flowing down her cheek.

On one side of the room was a killer stereo system with a shelf full of CDs ranging from Nox Arcana to classical composers. Near it was also a desk of black with a dark purple chair and on the desk, was a laptop in dark purple with a skull in the middle. On the shelf next to it were books ranging from Poetry by Edgar Allen Poe and Oscar Wilde to Jane Austin. Luna walked in and squealed. She immediately walked around and started to explore. Then she found the closet. She opened the door and stared at it wide eyed. It was like another room. Off to one side was all her gothic lolli outfits and on the other were all her skirts and tight black jeans and t-shirts. On each side was also a shelf full of shoes that went with each outfit. Each side rotated for the max amount of room for shoes and clothes. Down the middle was row of shelves filled with accessories for each type of outfit. She ran out and glomped Sirius.

"I love it!" she said, hugging Sirius tight.

"I'm glad you liked it. Yours was the hardest room to design because I know in the past year you've changed a lot and I wanted it to be perfect for you." He said softly, holding his only daughter.

Luna had had the hardest time out of all of them. The year before she attended school, her mother had died in a potions accident and two years later, her father had passed away due to stress. Ian had become friends with her immediately when he met her and had always been like an older brother to her. Part of the reason why they had done the blood adoption to each other was so they could both have someone in their lives. What they didn't know was that in doing the ritual they had messed with each other's ages. Luna now looked like the twin of Ian and might as well been born it since now they were twins in blood. They were lucky enough to do it after each other's inheritances or there might have been a small problem.

During 6th year at Hogwarts, Ian, Ron and Moine had become more distant. He had found out that Dumblefuck had been paying for them to be his friends and had tried to force a marriage contract on Luna and him. Himself to Ginny Weasley just so they could get his money, Luna to Ron so he could inherit a business that he wouldn't have to run. Ian had been walking through the halls one night after curfew and had heard screaming and cries for help and to make him stop. He had barged in on Ron abusing and trying to force himself on Luna. When Ian had seen what Ron was doing to his best friend that had been the last straw. He declared a blood feud, which had been supported by the Blacks, Malfoys, LeStranges, Delacours, Longbottoms and by Voldemort himself.

Luna would only talk to Hadrian from that time on. She couldn't sleep without nightmares so would end up with Ian slipping into Ravenclaw to sing her a lullaby. After a few months, she had started to let Draco and Neville in too and about two months before they left, she had done the blood adoption ritual with Ian to become his little sister. Now the only men she was comfortable around were Draco, Sirius, Neville and Hadrian.

Sirius smiled and pulled her over to the closet. "There was one more feature I wanted to show you." He said, pointing to a digital pad on the wall. He pushed a couple of different buttons and then pressed Enter on the pad. The closet started to move around for a moment, then the outfit he had picked out presented itself with accessories included.

Luna grinned like a mad women. "I love it!" she said again, only to be pulled towards another door. She looked up at him confused, and he just nodded at the door. When she opened it, she found an amazing bathroom. Inside was a deep set counter with a three way mirror. She had a curling iron, a straitener and a hair blow dryer, plus all new make up in every shade of eye shadow and lipstick she could ever want. The color of the counter was a beautiful deep purple and the walls were black. The bathtub was a large claw foot with edgings around it so she could put candles out and just soak in the bathtub. She had a small stereo built into the walls so she could plug in her IPod and listen to any music she wanted while she just relaxed. She turned and grinned at Sirius.

"You're the best father any girl could ask for." She said softly, blushing slightly. She was still getting used to the idea of him being Papa. He would never replace her daddy but he was there to help out when needed.

He grinned and hugged her, gently kissing her forehead. "Alright unpack what we didn't ship here and I'll show the boys their rooms. Oh and you get to design the door any way you like as long as it isn't vulgar." He said with a smile.

Next Sirius pulled Draco into his room. Inside were walls painted beige and hard dark wooded floors. The bed was carved to be lifted with a thin but extremely soft mattress. His sheets were a beautiful red with a silver confuter and a red blanket that stripped across the bottom. On the wall was a portrait of himself with a red back round and himself with a small smirk. On both sides of the bed were silver two drawer night stands one with a black lamp on it the other with a silver laptop. Across from the bed was a beautiful fire place with a red and silver shag carpet and a bunch of pillows for him to just lay and read. On one side of the fire place, there was a stack of logs for the fire and on the other side was a bookshelf full of romance novels he was proud to say he owned.

His bedroom opened up into a beautiful balcony that had a full view of the grounds and was charmed so he could see out but no one could see in. Next was the bathroom. The entire thing was done in onyx and black marble. The bathtub was a drop down Jacuzzi that could fit four people easily. Next to the bathtub was a shower that sprayed water from all angles. The counter had room for all of his hair care products and each had been bought new. Draco grinned and walked out of the bathroom and into his walk in closet. Inside on one side, were button down shirts of every color and below them were vests of every different shade. Across from the shirts and vests were tons of skinny jeans in every shade of color as well as underneath were high tops to match. He grinned and turned to Sirius.

"This is amazing. Thank you uncle Siri." He said, the happiness showing in his face. He knew he would have to give up a lot when leaving home, but now it seemed like he hadn't given up anything. His father had never wanted to join Voldemort and when he was forced to he had sworn an oath that he would make sure Draco never became a death eater. He had given Draco the Malfoy lordship when he had reached 17 and had gone on the run. His mother had been a loveless bitch who had never wanted Draco so he had annulled the marriage as soon as he got lordship. He still owled his father weekly but he hadn't gotten anything back in a while and it was starting to worry him.

Draco blinked down the tears and started to unpack while Sirius gently touched Neville's arm with a grin. "Your turn bud." He said and led the boy across the hall.

When he opened the door he grinned from ear to ear. His room wasn't as large as the others but it was perfect. On the back wall was a row of cabinets to hold his clothes. He had been a little worried at getting a walk in closet as he wasn't much of one to want such a fancy thing. The walls were done in a pretty grey with dark green furnishings. His bed had a black covering with a pretty grey comforter on a dark green sheet. On each side was a black night stand, one with a white vase with a pretty long orchid inside and the other with a stack of Herbology books. In the middle of the room was a dark green shag carpet on top of white soft carpet that had a black table and a chair with a dark green laptop on it.

His room faced over his gardens and he had a balcony which he quickly ran out to. He found a little button and pushed it with confusion written on his face. Next thing he knew, there were stairs twirling down to his gardens. He grinned and pushed the button again, pulling the stairs up. Once done he walked back inside and opened the cabinets. Inside were tons of skinny jeans and regular jeans. The next cabinet over was full of a range of different t-shirts and on the bottom were shoes ranging from high tops to vans sneakers and running shoes.

Next he walked over to a door that led into a bathroom done in dark green. The counters were in a slightly lighter black with chrome facets and handles shaped like leaves. He chuckled when he saw that and smiled when he turned and saw a small Jacuzzi tub with a shower built into it.

"Sirius this is perfect. Better then my old room." He said softly, smiling at the man.

Sirius smiled at the boy and nodded, happy he had gotten the rooms right. "Alright I need everyone to come up to Ian's room. I found a way to do his that will make him fall in love with it." Sirius said with a mischievous grin.

This peeked the curiosity of all four teens. Sirius grinned and moved through the hall to a door that opened into a white swirly stair case. Ian looked at Sirius curiously, before walking up and entering a room filled with black, but had balloons racked up everywhere. He turned around and looked at Sirius confused.

"You my sweet boy are always bursting with color, so these water balloons are filled with a black glow paint. When you shine a black light on them, they burst with color. I figured, to do your room, you would like to throw darts at all the balloons and make them pop so it slide down and went as perfect splashes. I have a charm set up so however it pops or spatters after a few seconds it dries instantly and won't come off." Sirius said with a smile, while holding out some darts.

Hadrian grinned. He looked around the black room circular room and just took it in, before taking the first dart and throwing it at the balloon that was at the point of the ceiling, letting it burst with a deep red flowing through the room and falling all over. The teens all piled in and started to throw darts every which way, getting bursts of red and green and blue and yellow and purple. Every color in you could think of was everywhere, except for any shade of pink. Once the last balloon was popped, a vine of black lights floated around each support beam and a long black light positioned itself on each wall shining down. The walls burst with color and were splattered a different way. Off to the side near the door was a small black desk with a laptop on top, splashed in the same color only in neon so everyone could see. Harry turned around and hugged Sirius. "I love it. "He said with a happy grin.

Now that the painting was done, he actually took in the room. One bow of the room was three large windows. He went into the middle and smiled, they were splattered too but looking out through them made it look like abstract art or looking through a colidiscope of color. In the middle of the room was a large king-sized bed that was painted the same way. A couch was in front of one window but faced towards the room. Off to the side you could see a corridor like hall. Hadrian walked down it and stepped into a closet filled with every style of clothing, except for gangster. He grinned ear to ear. Sirius had thought of everything.

Next Harry opened the second door. Inside was the most beautiful bathroom he had ever seen. There was a raised square shaped bathtub that reached his belly button and was taller in length then him. He had silver facets and across from the bathtub was a circular sink with matching facets. Off to the side he had a small shower for those quick mornings and he had make up inside the medicine cabinets. He turned and ran out to Sirius. "This is the best bedroom ever!" he shouted, and laughed when Siri spun him around.

Sirius smiled and set his adopted son down, then ruffled his hair. "I'm glad you like it kiddo." He said with a happy smile.

After that he told the kids to go unpack while he went down to his own room. His was down in a soft orange with a Victorian style bed and a wrap around window. He had a walk in closet with everything from suits to pajamas and his bathroom was exactly like Draco's. In essence, he hadn't spent much time on his room.

At about 9:00pm he called the kids down, sure they were done unpacking and resting. Once they were all inside the kitchen, with Hadrian making some nice Hot chocolate for everyone Sirius bit his lip. Each of the teens groaned. They knew what this meant. This meant he had bad news.

"You guys have to go to school tomorrow. Since your all only 17, here you haven't finished school and it's required by law." He said, keeping his head down. He didn't like the idea of sending his kids off to a foreign school.

Before they had moved to America, Hadrian had made them all pretty much take a crash course of muggle high school and each had passed with flying colors.

When each of the other teens was about to open their mouth and protest Hadrian held up his hand. "Guys this gives us a chance to be normal teens. We can make friends and have a little fun with other people who aren't out to kill us." He said softly, a small smile on his face.

Luna bit her lip for a second before sighing and nodding. "Promise me you'll stay by me the entire time? And don't forget tomorrow night is the full moon. It's the thanking ceremony."She said softly.

They had started a ritual together where once a month, during the full moon they would each take their creature form and just relaxed and thanked the sentient magic and the moon for their gifts.

Hadrian nodded on both accounts and put a warm cup of hot chocolate in front of each of the people around him. "Let's get some rest and we can get ready for school tomorrow alright?" he said softly. Each teen nodded and Luna took her hot chocolate, then ran upstairs and grabbed her threstle plushy, before walking up the stairs to Hadrian's room. She knew she would be around boys all day the next day and she wasn't comfortable with it. No one knew, but ever since the attack, she had been turned off to the male sex entirely. The only people she let touch her were Hadrian, Neville, Draco and Sirius.

Hadrian chuckled when he saw his twin sitting on his bed. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a dark purple silk pajama top, and threw it at Luna, then walked back into the closet to change into the matching bottoms and give her some privacy to change. He knew that whenever Luna was nervous, she would decide to sleep with him instead because he had always protected her. He hated how much she had changed after the talk. No more talks about Crumpled Snorkspurts or Horned Nackbites.

He walked back out and smiled when he saw her underneath the blankets cuddling her plushy. He walked over and slid in next to her, pulling him securely into his arms, and started to softly sing a lullaby. Once she had fallen asleep, he clapped his hands softly and let the lights go out.

The next morning, Hadrian woke everyone except for Sirius up an hour and a half early and made them all eat French toast before going up and getting ready. Once they had all eaten, they each took off to their separate rooms.

Luna looked through the outfits she had and decided today she would go gothic lolli mix. She pulled on a black and red corset with a red skirt and pulled on black stalking with a rose pattern to them, with a pair of heeled boots. Then she pulled on a pair of full length spider web gloves that were fingerless. Next she put on a black choker with her locket attached. Last she went into the bathroom and straitened her hair. She outlined her eyes with a black, then did her eye lids in a glittery black. Once her eyes were done, she put on a darker red lipstick and a gloss on top. Once she was done she walked out to her room and put her lap top in an over the shoulder bag with a skull on it. There was a feather light charm on it with a bottomless as well. She made sure to add her journal and notebook for her poetry.

Across from her, Draco had put on his black skinny jeans with a green vest and a black shirt. His high tops were a dark green and he had let his hair down, putting a charm on it to make it look like it only went to his shoulders and flowed beautifully. He went over to a silver backpack and put his laptop in, then added his music score and headed down stairs to wait for the others. Sure he had taken an hour to do his hair, but hey, it was perfect.

Neville to the side of Draco, was wearing a pair of jeans that went to his hips, a nice light blue shirt and had his hair done in his side sweep and was wearing a pair of vans that matched his shirt. His backpack was a dark forest green and as he added his laptop he added his music book as well as an extra notebook. He then went downstairs and put his guitar in a waterproof case for class.

Hadrian was the last to get ready. He put on a pair of black pants that hugged all the right places with a dark red shirt, then a black leather jacket to finish the look. On his feet were his dragon hide boots and on his hand were his fingerless dragon hide gloves. He grinned and finished brushing out his hair, before going over to his back pack and adding his sketch book, IPod, a book of poetry for Luna to read if she got bored and his laptop. He then swung is plain black satchel over his shoulder and grabbed a black helmet from under his bed. He had decided that today, he was riding his new 2010 Kawasaki Ninja. He walked down stairs and grinned and his twin who laughed and rolled her eyes, deciding to drive her own car. If they had to go, they might as well make an extraordinary entrance no?

Draco laughed when he saw how excited Hadrian was. Neville just shook his head, he would never understand Hadrian's love for speed. Draco smiled and led the way to the garage, getting in his silver Aston Martin. Luna got into her Coupe and Neville into his challenger, while Ian rolled out his bike. He had his helmet on already and gave a thumbs up to his brothers and sister, then turned his bike on and sped down the drive, followed by three other cars. On the way to school, Draco and Hadrian started to race, which made Ian, being his Gryffindor self, pull his bike up into a wheelie and go over a hundred miles down the road.

Once they reached the school, Hadrian held back a bit and moved behind Luna. They parked in a straight line, with Hadrian parked next to Luna. Ian pulled off his helmet as Luna, Draco and Neville got out, and rolled his eyes when he saw all the old beat up cars around. He smirked and pulled up his mask when he saw all the other people staring. Before they had left for America, each had finally mastered putting up the shields in their minds. No one would be able to get past any of them.

Ian put his helmet under his arm and walked over to Luna offering his arm. She giggled and threaded her arm through it, while Neville and Draco stood beside her protectively. She started to walk, when her eyes clouded over. She then looked over at Ian nervously. He nodded in understand and they walked to their first class silently, ignoring everyone around.

"Those the new kids?" Asked Edward curiously, looking at Alice. Alice nodded with a giggle and grinned mysteriously. After she had her vision of the new people, she had been counting backwards from a million in Arabic, German and French, making sure Edward couldn't read her thoughts.

As the new teens passed by, Edward was hit with an amazing alluring smell, better then even Bella's blood. Bella noticed the teen stiffen a little and turned to him curiously. "You alright Edward?" she asked.

"They aren't human." Jasper said suddenly, which perked Bella's interest. She of course didn't know there were things other than just vampires and shifters in this world. Bella thought that Jasper meant they were vampires. Well if things didn't work out with Edward, the one with midnight hair was cute, maybe she could lure him as well.

Edward nodded, already knowing. He turned to Emmett and Rosalie with a smile. He planned on inviting them to their table for lunch, so they could all grill the new kids. That and he wanted to know which one had that amazing scent. Today it seemed would actually be an interesting day for the Cullens.

Well I hope that gave a bit of Insight. In the next chapter it will be the first day of school and a little bit more insight of what happened before they left. also Remeber to send me tons of Owls, they make me review faster, but Bad howlers, sign in and be a gryffindor so i can chew you out hehe nvm

also I will award points to those who can guess what each character has as an inheritance (meaning Luna, Neville and Dray) also give me a comment on who you want to see together, I will not break up anyone besides Bella and Edward because I like the vampire couples, they work. But I havn't decided on who to pair up Luna Dray and NEville with :) Any way Owls make me review faster so send me tons!


	3. Chapter 3

Luna looked around nervously at the student body swarming around them. Most of the males stopped to give her a once over, like she was dessert. She bit her lip anxiously glad for the spell that kept her lipstick from smudging. She grabbed her twin's hand already wishing she was home in her room.

Ian gently squeezed her hand and pulled a bit closer. "Its gonna be okay Lulu remember we are all gonna protect you." He said softly. Neville nodded and gave her a protective smile while Draco thought up a plan

"If it gets too much speak French. We'll act as your translators." He said and gave her a smirk, knowing it was probably the best idea any of them could come up with.

Luna sucked in a bit of breath and nodded. "Okay let's do this." She said, showing confidence she didn't feel.

Ian smiled and led the little group to their first class, handing in their papers to the teacher and then having them sit in the back. He didn't want to make a scene but he knew the teacher would end up making them step forward and make introductions.

Edward entered his first period class with a frown as usual. As if there was anything he could learn from a high school English class, though at least the new kids were in this class that would give him at least some entertainment. The new kids were sitting to the back where Edward normally sat and with a shrug he went to the remaining seat behind the raven haired boy and his sister.

Ian sniffed the air a bit and looked around confused, then turned and glared at the vampire male. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a cougar flavored blood pop, unwrapping it and sticking it into the male's mouth. "Go crazy at this school and I'll take action." He said in a low voice.

Edward pulled the sucker out of his mouth with a wide eyed expression. "I-you-this. How did you know!" he stuttered finally realizing which of these teens smelled so good he stuck the sucker back into his mouth and started to think. He didn't smell like a singer, it was much better than that, he just didn't know what exactly it was.

Hadrian smirked. "Some day, I might tell you. But for now focus on your school work." He said with Neville and Draco both rolling their eyes.

Edward snorted in amusement. "Like I need to do that." He muttered while turning to the front as the bell rang. The bell rang and the teacher stood, making everyone shut up.

"Alright students as you can see we have four new students. Would you four please come up?" she asked in a kind but firm voice.

Luna stared over at Hadrian with a scared look in her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile and said softly. "Parlez français Lulu."

Luna nodded and slowly stood and walked up to the front of the class room with her brothers. Draco stepped forward and smirked. "I'm Draco Malfoy-Black. I'm 17 years old and am well versed in many of the arts but I adore playing the piano. Now if you want to learn more about me..Well I guess your S.O.l." He said before bowing and stepping back.

Neville stepped forward next and smiled a kind smile. "I'm Neville Longbottom-Black. My best friend's father adopted me after my parents and grandmother was killed in a terrorist attack and I love to garden and am a black belt in Hop Ki Do. Mess with my family and mess with me." He said with a bit of a glare before stepping back.

Next the twins stepped forward. Luna gave a shy smile before moving a bit behind Hadrian and said in her voice like bells," Je Noir et Luna Hadrian est mon jumeau. Je ne parle pas anglais, donc s'il vous plaît tous les hommes que vous me laisserez seul."

Hadrian smiled and gave a small bow. "I'm sorry but until Luna is still having trouble with the English language. I will act as her translator until further notice. She said her name is Luna and she is Hadrian's twin, which is me and she greatly apologizes for not being able to speak English. Now my name is Hadrian Black but everyone can call me Ian. I love to draw and you will often find me with my sketch book out. I also would like to warn you, Draco and Neville are true family to me so do not mess with them." He said with a polite smile on his face the entire time, then all four walked back to their seats together.

Hadrian peeked over at the vampire who was doing his best not to chuckle. _"Well seems like the fanged one speaks French. That could be a problem."_ He thought with a bit of a calculating look on his face. The rest of the class went fairly easily and that went on till the last class before lunch, where Ian noticed Draco plugging in his IPod and Neville hiding a gardening book behind his history book. Ian chuckled and pulled out an Oscar Wilde book and slipped it onto Luna's desk, before pulling out his own sketch book and starting to sketch his little sister. Once the bell finally rang he flipped his sketch book closed and put everything away, offered his elbow to his twin and smiled.

Luna gladly accepted the offer before turning her head to look at Edward, who had been staring at all the teens with a curious expression and trying to block out all the other males and females thoughts. Luna gave Edward a kind smile and said, "Don't worry he'll get used to you as soon as he's sure you're safe."She said it low enough so only he and her family heard it, then Edward realized that he couldn't hear any of their thoughts.

Ian rolled his eyes and muttered, "Not likely." Then escorted his little twin to the cafeteria. He led the teens to an abandoned table and smiled, sitting down with the rest. "Lunch is in each of your bags guys. Sirius said he made our favorites. " He said, pulling out an easy pbandj with a small thermos full of strawberry lemonade.

Luna pulled out her lunch back and pulled out a peanut butter and banana sandwich and a bottle of pumpkin juice with a huge smile on her face, making a note to thank Sirius for remembering her favorites.

Draco smiled and pulled out a ham sandwich with a pear and a bottle of iced tea. "God I love that man." He said softly, happy to have been adopted.

Neville was next. He pulled out a sandwich and examined it then grinned like a loon. "He made me a veggie burger!" he said with a grin, then pulled out another bottle filled with apple juice. He couldn't agree more with Draco's statement now.

As they were eating, a brunette with tits that looked fake and a plain looking girl came and sat down. The plain one reeked of vampire and Hadrian could only assume that she was the little girlfriend he had heard whispers about.

The plain one extended her hand and started trying to act sexy. "I'm Bella Swan. This is Jessica Stanley, would you like us to be your guides for the rest of the day?" she asked, while hoping she was one of their singers, not realizing yet they aren't vampires.

Ian stared at Bella a moment with an eyebrow raised then stated. "Jessica we would be more than happy to get to know you. Bella. Leave." He said, as if he was just stating that the weather there sucked.

Bella stared at the other male with a look of surprise, before getting up and stomping off in a huff, Jessica stayed for a second, then smiled and shook her head. "I only came over cus she asked me to, but I have to get to the library to uhm..study.." she said as if she really meant it then took off.

Luna placed her hand on Ian's arm comfortingly while looking at him in concern. There was usually a lot of compassion in the teen. He would never dismiss someone so quickly. "Are you okay Ian?" she asked softly, watching the girl Ian had been gruff with sit at the table across the room from them. The Cullen family entered not much later, sitting with her. Bella began talking to Edward no doubt informing him of how rude the new kids were. Edward glanced in their direction either in response to what the girl was saying, or in an attempt to ignore her. Luna wasn't sure.

After a moment Edward got to his feet and took Bella's hand. A small petite girl that could only be described as a pixy with spiky black hair followed as well, approaching their table. The petite girl smiled before introducing herself. "I'm Alice Cullen, this is my brother Edward and his girlfriend Bella." Edward gave a lopsided smile. "I never actually got to introduce myself in class." He said, his eyes showing a bit playful.

Hadrian gave a kind smile to Alice and Edward. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ian, beside me is my twin Luna, the blond Adonis is Draco and Neville is on the other side of Luna. Now I would love to get to know you two, but she is not invited. I do not like manipulators and liars. And while he cannot read your mind, I can Bella. I am not interested in you in the slightest way so please just leave." He said, in as kind a voice he could muster.

Alice pulled up a chair joining them without a moment's hesitation. Edward was another story all together. He looked at the group then looked at Bella who looked at him expectantly. When he took a moment too long to react, she stomped away with a huff. Edward agave them all a pained look before taking off after Bella. "You see things too. We are going to be good friends." Luna commented warmly, looking at Alice.

Hadrian smiled. "I apologize for being a bit cold. Oh I have gift for you and your mate." He said with a grin and pulled out a box of blood pops and handing them over to Alice.

"Luna is a seer thought she won't tell us what she saw this morning." Draco said with a bit of a pout.

"Is this what you gave Edward earlier?" Alice asked, taking one from the box, looking at him. "I was watching him, to see what he would do and saw him freak, then it changed and he had this. What is it?" she asked quizzically as she unwrapped it and placed it in her mouth.

Ian smiled. "It's called a blood pop. Its designed specifically for people like us who need blood. I keep them with me at all times. I would suggest giving one to your mate as he looks constipated. "he commented with a small chuckle.

Draco stood and grabbed one of the blood pops, he unwrapped it and walked over to the other table and stuck it into Jasper's mouth, then turned to Rosie and took her hand, softly kissing the back, then started to talk to all three. After a few moments, all three stood up and walked over, Jasper happily sucking on his blood pop and Rosie and Emmet taking one each, one in bear flavor the other in deer.

"Rosalie you are just gorgeous. Me and you really must go shopping together." Draco said with a grin, and they started to talk about different brands and shops. Neville smiled shyly at Emmet and bit his lip before asking," Do you like Video games? We got a killer system back home." Then proceeded to go on with him over different games while Jasper just happily sucked on his sucker and swung and arm over Alice's shoulder listening to her talk with Luna.

Meanwhile Bella ran outside growling. How could he even think about picking that jerk over her! She was clearly sweet than him, besides she was his singer, it wasn't right god damn it!

Edward caught up with Bella and grabbed her hand. "Bella wait. I'm sorry I can't hear them either. I want to know if they are any similarities between you and them." He lied smoothly.

Bella shook her head. "How could you even think of choosing them over me. I'm your girlfriend and your Singer. You're supposed to love me!' she shouted while pouring out the fake tears.

"You are and I do." He replied," I'll stay away from them." He promised all the while listening to Alice plan a visit to the new kid's house on Saturday.

Bella pouted but nodded. "Fine. I'm going to La push this weekend to hang out with Jacob so I won't see you till Monday." She said, planning on having Jacob harass the new family.

"It's fine, Emmet and I are going camping." He shrugged.

Bella nodded and leaned up kissing Edward. "Why won't you turn me so I can go camping with you guys?" she asked, looking up with a pout.

"I've told you, I will not give you this curse." Edward shook his head.

"Then have Carlisle bite me. I want to be with you forever Edward." She said, with a bigger pout.

"You will be. For your forever though, not mine."

Bella growled. "That's not fair Edward. Why won't you turn me? I want to be beautiful like Rose and live forever like you."

"I'll think about it. But only if you go to college first." He reasoned, if only to stop talking about it for a little bit. He never thought he'd be so glad to hear to bell ring.

Bella pouted and headed off for her class while the group of teens headed to P.E. They had made plans for the Cullens to come over and hang out the next day, which coincidently was Saturday. Draco and Rose were planning on hitting the shops in Port Angles while Neville and Emmitt had a match with Call of Duty four. Luna and Alice were planning on talking and Alice already knew more about the family then any of the others, but much to Edwards's discontent, she was singing the Canadian anthem forwards and backwards in every language she knew.

Edward shook his head jogging back inside to join his family and hopefully new friends for gym. Ian smiled and slipped into the new shorts, but walked out shirtless with Neville and Draco on either side and Luna came out wearing her shorts and t-shirt with Jasper and Alice as body guards.

"Couch is it alright that we go like this?" he asked for all three boys. The couch nodded and the entire gym ogled at the teens bodies. Draco was sprouting beautiful pale skin with a six pack of abs and well toned body. Hadrian was much the same only with a beautiful golden tan. Neville on the other hand, looked like a well toned football player with a beautiful grin.

They ended up playing bad mitten that day, which was fun for Rose, Dray, Luna and Alice, but Neville Ian, Emmitt and Edward went all out tennis while putting on a stake. It ended with a tie, which had Ian groaning. Of course it would end with a tie, on the one stake he figured he could win. He now had to kiss Edward and Emmitt had to do a passionate kiss with Rose. Emmitt grinned like a wolf and walked over, pulling Rose close, then leaned her down a bit and kissed her passionately. Ian however blushed darkly and walked over, gently kissing the others lips. Which made it ping in Edwards head, Hadrian was his mate!

Neville grinned and walked over to Luna, stringing their arms together. "Well that was fun. We got sports and a show." He said with a grin.

Ian quickly pulled away, realizing what they were at the same time and took off to the locker room, losing the other teen in the crowd of boys and getting dressed, before putting on his invisibility cloak and running to his bike, waiting for the others. _"Of course it was his luck to find his mate with some brunette plain looking chit."_ He thought, hurt.

Once the others finally came out to their cars, Ian got onto his bike and started it, pulling off his cloak and stuffing it into his bag, before putting on his helmet and taking off at full speed down the road towards home. Once there he locked himself in his art room and stayed there, sketching his mate while listening to a playlist of music that could be described in two words. Broken hearted.

Luna, Neville and Draco walked in, seeing Sirius with a look of bewilderment on his face. "He found his mate, but he's with a human. But don't worry it works out." Luna said, a bit of her cheery self there.

Later that night, when the moon was high in the air, for different forms walked out into a clearing two with wings, two with pale skin.

The first one was a male, with beautiful black and red wings, carrying a ball of fire, while standing on the north point.

Next was a beautiful pale women with long black hair and what looked like butterfly wings flowing out of her back. She was carrying a small ball of purple dyed air and had a look of contentment on her face.

Next was a blond beauty. He had long flowing blond hair with pale white skin and beautiful glowing silver eyes and wings that looked a little bat like from his back. In his hands was a ball of water that flowed with a rainbow of colors as the dye from the plants around them submitted itself.

Last was a tall pale male with pointed ears and long brunette hair, his wings were in that of a large eagles wings and done in soft browns and greens. He was carrying a rose that had rainbow colored petals and was still growing.

The fairy was standing at the south, the Elf at the West and the Veela at the east. Together they walked forward and placed the plants on the different points, before each let up a silent prayer of thanks to their mother moon. Next a gently breeze blew past them, feeling like a mother touching their cheeks. They did this every month on the full moon, to thank the magic for their gifts, in remembrance to everyone they lost and in prayer that they would find their mates, or in Ian's case, that he wouldn't die alone.

The rest of the night was spent in Ian's room in their real forms, just holding each other and slowly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun moved over the horizon and birds started to chirp, no one in forks saw it because it was storming hard. Alice giggled and ran upstairs then jumped on Edward.

"Eddy! Come on come on come on we're all going to hang out at the Black's to wait out the storm. Oh! And they have a music room!" she shouted, purposely using the nick name he absolutely hated.

Edward groaned and picked his sister up off of him. He had been lying on the couch in his room and just listening to music while thinking. He couldn't explain why Ian affected him so much. He had barely said two words to the boy, but that kiss. It had made him feel like a new born again, but what he had glimpsed in the other boys mind. The hurt he had seen. He never saw anything like that with Bella, the young man had been through so much.

"Alice have you seen anything that goes with Ian? I mean like anything bad happening to him?" He asked softly, while moving over to his closet and pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans and t-shirt, before fixing his hair.

"I have a few things, but they get better. Don't worry brother of mine; everything works out in the end." She said with that mystical smile of hers.

Edward nodded and smiled at the other girl, who was currently wearing a black and red corset with a pair of black skinny jeans. Edward snorted and stared at the other girl for a moment. "I guess you and Luna have more in common then you'd think." He said while shaking his head and walking down stairs, getting in the back seat of the already started silver Volvo.

Jasper was already in side, sucking on a blood pop and wearing a pair of silver skinny jeans with a black shirt, Rose on the other hand was wearing an pair of black leggings with a short pink skirt, then a black tshirt with a pink vest over it and a pair of sneakers.

Emmett was wearing an easy pair of jeans with a black long sleeved shirt underneath a blue v-neck. He grinned once everyone was in the car and floored it all the way to the black house. Once they went into the gate, everyone's eyes widened. They hadn't seen a house like this in a long time.

Right after Emmett parked, Alice hopped out and walked up to the door, and instead of knocking, walked in.

Luna giggled when she saw Alice and shrugged in her tank top and snoopy pajama bottoms. "I knew you were going to walk in, but you switched outfits!" she said with a grin, not caring that her wings were still out, giving everyone a very nice look at her black and purple wings. They were shaped like that of a Monarch butterflies but the bottoms came out in a tip instead of looped around. Luna laughed when the first thing Alice did was walk over and softly touch her wings. "Like silk right? Try to hit them." She said with a giggle, Alice bit her lip then softly hit them then yanked her hand back.

"It's as hard as a diamond!" she said surprised.

"Well they have to be. They feel like silk, but they have to be able to be protected against being ripped." Luna said with a smile, before patting the seat next to her, where Hadrian put a cup of coffee mixed with blood in front of the girl.

Harry was wearing a pair of black silk pajama pants with his wings hanging out. Edward stared at the other boy transfixed. He looked like an angel, but with black and red wings. He had never seen someone so beautiful, and if vampires could blush, Edward would have passed out from all the blood in his…head..

"I found if you mix a bit of blood with different foods you used to like, it makes them taste good to vampires. Emmett, would you like something to eat?" he asked with a smile on his face. He was making French toast for Luna, waffles for Draco, and blue berry pancakes for Neville. He himself was had had a bowl of cearel.

"Oh Draco would you do me a favor and go cast an _Acer _on Sirius? He isn't up yet and I already warned him if he wasn't I'd do it." Ian said after pulling Draco's waffles out and putting butter on them, with a small amount of syrup, he then added strawberries and a piece of cantaloupe to the boys plate.

Once he was done with that, he noticed Edward and blushed slightly, looking away a bit hurt before pulling a cup of hot chocolate off the stove and adding some blood, then handed it to the male.

"You need to drink more." He said softly, then turned back to the stove, adding on two orders of scrambled eggs and waffles for Emmitt and Jasper. Rose had gone up with Draco and about two minutes later you could hear a screech with a number of cuss words that would make a sailor blush, along with two peals of beautiful laughter, as they blonds made their way back down stairs. When Draco saw his breakfast he happily dug in and Rose smiled, walking in and starting to help Ian.

"Rose would you like some hot chocolate as well? I know girls love their chocolate and I'd hate to hear you gave it up." He said while gently bumping the blonds hip with his own, Rose laughed and bumped him back as she took over making the waffles and eggs for her brothers.

"I would love some Ian. So do you want to tell me what you are, or are those beautiful wings just an illusion?" she asked a bit flirting a bit just in fun.

"I'm a harpy. These are my wings, not an illusion. And the reason I know about the blood trick is because for the first two weeks after I got these lovely things, I couldn't eat anything unless it had blood in it." He said with a smile.

Rose smiled and took the cup of hot chocolate out of the males hand, taking a sip and getting a little chocolate mustache, which Emmitt quickly walked over and licked off, earning whistles from Neville and Draco along with Jasper and Alice.

"Mmm thanks love, but we'll finish that later." Rose said a mischievous grin on her face. Just then Sirius took the time to stumble in and mumble," headache potion please."

Luna rolled her eyes and got up, going over to the potions cabinet and tossing the potion to Siri, who quickly downed it. "Dad, you know you're not supposed to drink when company is coming over." She said with a bit of a pout then laughed when he got a guilty look on his face.

He walked over and gently kissed his little girls head. "I'm sorry I promise I won't do it again, just got to remembering last night.." he said softly, knowing his little girl would understand.

Finally all the food was done and the family was done eating, so the teens decided it was time to make use of the game room, while Rose and Draco ran upstairs to his closet, deciding to try on all his clothes and maybe some of Ian's.

Ian however, took Edwards hand and pulled him into the music room. "I figured you might like it here better. Would you like to play with me?" he asked softly, smiling softly when he saw Edward walk over to the piano and start softly playing a song on the keys.

"I'd love to. Do you have any songs you would like to play?" Edward asked, while he kept softly just playing a little tune on the keys.

"Have you ever heard Clair De Lune on the cello with a piano accompany?" Ian asked, while pulling his bow over the strings, tuning his cello. With the cello on his chest, you could see in his eyes all the hardships he'd ever been through.

"I've heard Clair De Lune and can play it, but I've never heard it on the Cello before. Would you like to?" Edward asked, a small smile on his face.

Ian nodded and started it off, smiling when Edward came in. As Edward played and listened to the male play, he could hear all the sadness Ian put into the music. Ian closed his eyes and let his magic go, in the middle of the room, a small picture of his parents dancing came up, them smiling at Ian as he played the music with his eyes closed tight. Edward could see tears running down the teens cheek, he stopped playing and walked over to the teen, pulling the cello away and pulling Hadrian into his arms, holding him tight while the teen cried.

He sat down with the teen pulled into his lap, just letting the younger male cry. He could see everything the male went through each time he kissed the males forehead saying it would be alright.

Downstairs, Emmitt, Neville and Jasper were all playing Need for Speed game while Luna and Alice played on the Dance Dance revolution game, both with a knowing grin on their face. They had both had the same vision they day before at lunch, of Hadrian crying and Edward holding him, and both at the moment, were holding hand and grinning. It wouldn't be long before Edward dumped Bella!

After about a half hour, Ian looked up, the tears had finally stopped falling and he stared at Edward sadly. "You saw didn't you?" he asked softly, lowering his eyes, unable to stare into Edwards.

"Yeah, I did. And I can see why you cry. You've been through so much, how did you stay the way you are?" Edward asked, pulling the other boys chin up to see his eyes, he couldn't see into the others mind now, for some reason, he could only do it if he was kissing Hadrian.

"I never wanted anyone to get hurt, I never have liked violence. I just, I didn't want to be like my Uncle." He said and smiled weakly at Edward, before gently hugging the other. "Thank you, for doing that. Not many would have." He said softly, before moving out of the teen's lap.

Edward stood and stretched out, a small smile on his face. "I will do it any time you need me to. Hey, I uhm I saw you go into Bella's head..is what you saw true? Did she really think that?" Edward asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, I had a bad feeling about her, so I looked in. She thinks we're vampires and she only wants to be turned because she's scared to die." Ian replied and bit his lip.

"Well then I need to have a long talk with her. Hey, maybe after would you like to go to Port Angels with me some time and catch a movie?" Edward asked a smile forming on his lips.

"Maybe. Just deal with the harpy first and then maybe I'll go." Ian said cheekily, while slowly pulling his wings back in. "I'm going upstairs to get dressed, you can hang out in my room while I do if you want."

Once they were in Ian's room, Edward's eyes went wide and he let out a low whistle. "Dang, I saw you liked to paint, but this is incredible." He said staring at the blotches of color everywhere.

Ian laughed when he saw Rose and Draco in his closet, then let out a small manly scream when they pulled him in and dressed him in a pair of skin tight leather pants and a white button down with a black vest, then pushed him back out.

"Well, that was unexpected." He said, while he got eye raped by Edward. Hadrian rolled his eyes and pulled the teen downstairs into the library, lighting a fire with his wand and smiling.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Bella was pulling into the drive way of Jacob, who if he had been a wolf at the moment, probably would have had his ass wiggling.

"Hey Bells. How was the drive over?" he asked, a bit over excited. He knew she wasn't his imprint, but there was just something about her he loved.

"It was fine." She said, stepping out of her old truck and leading him back into his house.

"So what's been going on Bella?" He asked, a bit confused at how she was acting.

"It's nothing, just this kid at schools is being a total ass. And he's not even human, he and his brothers and sisters just moved here and their treating me like I'm some piece of garbage or something. All I did was say hi to him." She said softly, breaking into fake tears. She knew this would get him.

"What! Who is he! Where do they live, I'll give them the scare of their life and make him leave you alone." Shouted Jacob, getting almost to the point he was about to change.

Bella smirked and handed over a piece of paper with the address. Jacob took one look at it, then took off out the front door, in full wolf form. As he ran through the forest, he picked up a scent he didn't know but smelled like heaven on earth, as he worked his way through the forest to the house, he realized the scent was still there and was emanating from the house.

Jacob finally reached the front door and slammed through it, only to be met by the stench of vampires, masked under the most heavenly one he'd ever smelt. He growled when he was surrounded by a large group of people, four with wings, five that smelled like garbage and one that smelled off. But the last one, the last one made him shift back and tackle the blond haired Adonis and crash his lips against the boys.

After Draco was done getting the snog of his life, he stared up at the male above him and grinned like a loon. "Well, I guess that solves that. Hello I'm Draco Malfoy-Black. You do realize it's polite to introduce yourself and explain you've imprinted before tackling your mate and snogging them yes?" he asked while the boy above him just smiled and kissed his lips again.

Not a second later he was pulled off and held at wand point by four different wizards. "Want to explain why you just jumped into our house, through our front door?" Growled out Sirius, who was still getting over the hangover.

Jacob smiled sheepishly. "I'm Jacob Black. Uhm, I'm a shifter and a friend of mine said you guys were giving her trouble." He said softly, gently rubbing the back of his neck.

At this Edward growled. "Bella sent you! Are you kidding me? That little vixen!" he shouted and started pacing while yelling out insults from French to Italian.

Jacob smiled weakly and looked over at Draco, then extended his hand. "I'm Jacob Black, I'm a shifter from the res and I'm your mate. Nice to meet you. Now could you please explain all of..this…to me?" he asked, motioning at the teens with wings and the five vampires.

Draco laughed and pulled Jacob away. "Some other time, at the moment, we have things to do." And with that, Draco and Jacob were locked up in Draco's room, doing only they know what.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Alright now onto the answers of review's and soon to be next chapter. Oh! I wanted to make something known. I went back and reread chapter three and four, and decided I kind of like the idea of all of them with wings better. I have rewritten this chapter 3 times, the first and second got deleted. Credit goes to The forgotten marouder for helping me soooo much with all of this. And for being my wonderful beta.

Alrighty here we go. **_SilverHaraki:_** I agree I moved it a little fast, I'm trying to slow it down, because I want to be able to write long stories. Thank you sooo much for you imput J

**_NJFerrel:_** I really really really like the idea, I'm actually very much contimiplating it. I'm also trying to figure out how I'm going to work it into the story. But if I end up doing it, you shall have full credit.

**_.Angel.: _**I'm still undecided on who I'll put Neville with, but its looking like paul or an ooc.

**_Potter-Charmed-Twilight-Child_**: first off, I don't understand what you said, you need to review IN ENGLISH. Second off, if your to review one story, review on only that story. I do not want reviews from Dawn of a new Day, on my other stories . other then that thanks for the review.

**_Ichisoma:_**first I hope I spelled your name right lol. Second, He is naked from shifting, that would be why they were hidden in the bedroom for quite some time ;)

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot and the character changes. Everything else belongs to the respected and unrespected authors.

Oh and guys, I'm really sorry, it's kind of a filler and I did a really bad job on it.

Ian woke slowly smiling at the rising sun and pulled on just a pair of jeans. He then walked down to his studio and started to paint Edward. The other teen male had plagued his dreams all through the night and he wanted to get a portrait done while he still had those images fresh in his head. Two hours later, he made his way out of the studio and got himself a cup of black coffee, with just a tad of blood in it.

Draco made his way downstairs in his pajama pants, expecting to find Ian in his studio. He walked in then smirked at the painting of Edward that left little to the imagination. He then grinned and headed out towards the kitchen and grabbed the pot of hot water, making his morning tea.

"Someone had not so innocent dreams last night." Draco said with a teasing grin at Ian.

Ian blushed darkly and pouted. "It wasn't my fault. He is there every time I close my eyes. Draco what am I supposed to do, I feel so empty and when he's around, it gets better only for me to remember he is dating that little girl and it hurts so much." He said softly looking down and leaning against the counter.

"I know it hurts but I can promise you my sweet little brother it will get better." He said softly and gently hugged Hadrian. He hated seeing his brother upset.

"I have an idea Ian. Why don't we go down to the beach in La Push and you can paint." He said smiling down at his brother hoping he would pick up on the idea.

Ian bit his lip for a second before smiling. "Only if I get to paint you." He said with a grin, knowing Draco would love it.

"Haven't you done enough pictures of me, little brother?" he asked with a tease in his voice.

Ian snorted and stared at his brother with an incredulous look on his face. "You would really pass up the chance to be painted in all your glory?" he asked with a tease back.

"Your right of course. How could I pass up showing off my gorgeous looks and disappoint the world." He grinned and then rolled his eyes.

"Will your mutt be there?" Ian asked with a scrunched up nose.

"I don't think so." Draco said with a dark blush, "Ian I haven't told him yet."

Ian stared at Draco in surprise and shook his head unable to say anything about it. "So you completed the first stage of the bond but didn't tell him?" he asked with a frown.

"I couldn't! When I saw him, the veela in me screamed mate and demanded I start the bond. I couldn't control myself!" he exclaimed in a half whine.

Ian groaned and shook his head. That was going to be a very, very awkward and rather unpleasant conversation. Ian then set to work on making breakfast for Draco and bit his lip. "How are you going to tell him?" he asked softly

"I can't decide." Draco said shyly while unwrapping a blood pop for his brother and sneaking it into Ian's mouth.

Ian chuckled and rolled his eyes, happily sucking on the blood pop while thinking. "You'll have to do it soon; the next part of the bond is all on a soul mate type bond right? Like knowing everything about each other?" He asked with a frown.

Draco nodded and started sipping his hot tea with relish. "I haven't got any idea of even how to start it. It will be all instincts." He said with another groan and sat down at the counter hitting his head against it.

"Draco, I'm sure that it will all work out in the end. For now thought eat and be happy," Ian said with an encouraging smile while putting chocolate chip pancakes and bacon in front of his brother.

Draco nodded and started to eat while Ian walked into his art studio and put all he would need into is bottomless satchel with care. His paint set which he reserved only for painting is loved ones had been a gift from Sirius and he wanted to make sure it would stay all right. Once finished he slung it over his shoulder and headed for the kitchen, adding in a picnic for Draco and a ton of blood pops for himself. He groaned and rubbed his forehead as he knew he would have to feed soon and he hated hunting on his own.

"Draco can we let our wings out and fly to the beach? I can put notice me not's on us." Ian asked with a pouty looking please say yes look on his face.

Draco laughed and shook his head. "Anyone who could say no to that look is a god." He said with a grin and slowly pulled out his leathery bat like wings. They were a soft grey but though like that of a bat, looked beautiful.

Ian smiled and walked out to the patio, pulling out his own red and black feathered wings, then took off with a whoop. Over the trees and through the forest they flew, playing tag and wrestling in the air like a pair of new born birds. Once they reached the shore, Draco spelled a jacket onto his little brother and smiled. "You'll catch a cold." He said teasingly.

Ian pouted but inwardly smiled. His whole family always looked out for him now. He couldn't believe his luck and he wouldn't give it up for the world. Ian bit his lip and looked around the beach before finding a tree near the shore and if you angled it right, would make Draco look like a lost angel.

"Draco take off your shirt and put your wings out. I want you to lean against that tree with a lost look in your eyes." He said excited and grinned happily as Draco did as he was told.

Ian quickly set to work on the outline, making sure to get the sketch down perfect before pulling out his beloved paints and starting to slowly color in his brother, adding a little color here and there to the surroundings before making a light shine down around him to make him look like he was the portrait of a lost angel with a sad look in his eyes. Ian smiled and slowly turned his easel, showing it to Draco.

"What do you think?" he asked shyly.

"It's as beautiful as ever. Can I put it up in my room?" Draco asked excited. He loved his brother's paintings.

Through the forest a pack of large wolves ran and ran. Jacob had told everyone of not only meeting his mate but starting to mating process as well. All of them had been ecstatic and had wanted to meet Draco, but Jacob was worried once Draco met his pack Draco wouldn't want him anymore, though he didn't voice his thoughts. The pack ran as one and then, Jacob picked up the scent of one unknown and one familiar scent.

He barked happily at his pack and ran towards the beach, only to find two young teens with wings. One of the teens looked exactly like Draco, but with silvery grey wings like that of a bat. The other teen looked like Draco's brother, who he had met only briefly, but his wings more like that of a birds, though done in red in black.

Jacob growled when the scent of the one who looked like his mate, screamed mate and shifted back quickly. "You have wings!" he shouted in shock and anger.

Draco froze in fear when they were surrounded by wolves and quickly pulled Ian close to him, pulling up his water just in case he would need it. "Yes and you're a mutt what of it!" he shouted back, annoyed that the wolves were treating them like prey or a threat. He and Ian were neither unless provoked.

"When exactly where you going to tell me you, you, you had freakish wings!" he shouted in rage, though was lying blatantly.

"I have freakish wings? If I was muggle would you have told me about you being a mutt?" Draco shouted right back, and growled throatily when one of the wolves lunged, quickly incasing them in ice.

Jacob growled and stepped forward, he felt the need to protect his pack, but at the same time a stronger need to protect his mate. "Explain yourself." He demanded lowly in a dominate matter.

Draco glared and growled right back. "Tell your pack to back down and leave and I will." He said with a demanding tone of his own.

Jacob nodded and told the others to leave and hide in the forest while he settled this. Because of the bond, everything in both the boys was demanding that they work it out and get the hell over a petty body difference.

Draco let the water go and watched as the wolves left before pulling on a shirt. Ian slowly moved away quickly packing away his things and pulling out the picnic with a smirk, leaving it near Draco, though taking all the blood pops out.

He quickly took off and flew over the forest, just letting himself fly for a bit.

Draco glared at Jacob, his temper still high before groaning and starting to pace. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out." He finally said at almost a whisper.

"What are you?" Jacob asked, his brows furrowed into a frown.

"I'm a veela. We are creatures of the water and earth who devote themselves to love and vanity." He said slight blush. He hated to admit he was vain but he knew he was.

"So you're basically like a nymph?" Jacob asked confused. He had heard stories of such things and had thought they didn't exist, though in hindsight he felt foolish for not believing.

"Kind of. Nymphs are a breed of elves and veela combined." Draco said with a slight smile. Jacob was taking this better than he had thought.

"So do you need sex to survive?" he asked with a look of hope in his eyes.

Draco laughed and smiled at Jacob with a roll of his eyes. "No we don't but I will admit it is part of what makes being a veela fun. We know all the right things to do." He said with a flirty smirk.

Meanwhile, flying over the forest.

Hadrian bit his lip and decided to visit the Cullens. Alice had asked if he would come over to meet Esme to discuss art. Why she had begged for him to come specifically that day, he would never understand. He quietly flew over the green pines and beautiful tall oaks. He then landed on the front porch of a house that had tons of glass windows. It was done in the modern style with windows looking out all over the forest.

He shyly knocked on the front door and bit his lip. He hoped that the gods would be kind just once and not let Edward open the door.

Inside, a brooding vampire played Clair de Lune over again on the piano. He hadn't been able to think about anything but the young harpy and the things he had seen in Hadrian's mind. The pain the young male had felt and the loss he had been through. He smiled softly as he slowly went over every detail of Hadrian's body that he had seen and frowned when he heard a knock at the door. He hadn't heard anyone drive up.

He looked through the hole and grinned, outside was the plague of his thoughts and the desire of his day dreams. He quickly opened the door and smiled kindly at Ian. "Hello. Can I do something for you Ian?" he asked curiously.

Ian blushed darkly and berated himself inside his mind for looking like an idiot. "Alice asked me to come over and meet Esme. I can come back later though." He said shyly and turned to leave, his wings still out.

"Wait. They shouldn't be much longer. Why don't you come in and stay for a bit?" he asked kindly while opening the door to let Ian in.

Ian bit his lip for a moment, weighing the pros and cons before nodding. He then slowly walked in and looked around. "Your house is very nice, did you guys have it custom built?" he asked curiously.

"Yes actually. Esme designed it. She made each of the rooms' special for us." Edward said with a sweet smile while walking back over to the piano, starting to softly play, "So did Alice give a specific reason why she wanted you to meet Esme?"

"I'm an artist. I guess Alice thought it would be nice for me to meet another artist." Ian said shyly while listening to Edward play. He couldn't help but let his defenses go down around the male, he always felt so safe.

"That sounds like Alice. Would you like something to eat or drink?" Edward asked while moving from the piano and smiling his most beautiful smile at Ian.

"I have blood pops. Would you like one though?" he asked, while searching through his bag. He had to pull out his painting of Draco to get to them, which made the vampire stare at it in surprise.

"Did you draw this?" He asked softly, while gently picking up the painting.

"Yes, this morning actually. Draco took me to the beach on Lu Push to cheer me up and I ended up painting him." Ian said absentmindedly, letting out a little ah ha! When he found the blood pops. He handed one to Edward before starting to suck on his own.

"This is truly amazing. You know Esme's birthday is coming up, do you think you could paint me so I could give it to her?" he asked with a hopeful look.

Ian stared at Edward with a look of pain in his eyes as well as longing, then nodded. He wished he could see Edward with a hopeful look in his eyes over many other things that included him and quickly tried to squish that wish.

"I wouldn't mind. I could actually start now if you want. I have paint. I usually like to paint my subjects outdoors though; it gives it a more real feeling." He said while taking Draco's painting and gently putting it back.

"There is a garden out back, it's actually really pretty. We have a small little river flowing through the back yard with a large willow tree growing just to the side and fish in the pond as well as flowers everywhere." Edward described, making Hadrian think of a romantic candlelight walk out to the willow, where he would be swept up into Edwards ar-no! bad thoughts.' He quickly squished said thought and pulled his bag onto his arm.

"Sounds like a perfect spot. Show me?" he asked shyly.

Edward smirked as he caught part of the thought going through the younger teen's head. _"So he is interested."_ Edward thought, with a bit of hope in his heart. He quietly led the teen out to the garden while trying to think of what he should do.

Once out there, Hadrian set up while staring at the spot he would paint Edward. "I want you to take off your shirt and sit under the willow, looking at the brook with a look of peace in your eyes." He said while adjusting everything. He had decided to sketch out the teen to make him perfect, then paint him then redo it to make it perfect as a gift. "Alright sit still, you can talk, just don't move." He said with a smile as he got to work.

As he was sketching, neither of the males heard the front door open and Bella walk inside. She had expected Edward to be inside playing the piano. She had decided to surprise Edward in a cute little outfit that showed off way to much cleavage that she didn't have and see if she could at least get him to screw her. She frowned and followed the laugh she heard, only to find Hadrian, the bane of her existence, with wings, painting a half naked Edward.

"What the hell!" she screamed while standing there in a rage.

I know i'm horrid. I truly am sorry for taking so long to update.

In the next chapter, we shall hopefully see who neville shall be with i'll do a chapter with a little of bella and eddy and ian, and i'll end up doing a few chapters devoted to each character personally with each of their mates through out the story.

Remember! Owls make me update faster so please send me lots and lots and lots of owls! oh and howlers please be constructive.


	6. Chapter 6

First off my darlins i would like to apologize, i've been so busy lately and i lost all my ideas and insperation for this story but I reread it for the hundredth time today and I figured i'd do the break up. I am not taking Bella's memory just yet and you'll see why later on. Thank you so much for all your revies and I only have a few to reply to.

DHH: I do it because these are reviewers who have been with me from the begining and have given me insperation, and even with the rule I think I might still do it because honestly, I like to make my readers feel special, two I know its rushed thats why i'm going to try and slow it down i'll probably end up rewriting this all together at some point.

And to everyone else who liked it i just want to say thank you, i'm to lazy to go through right now and get all the names. But anyways here ya are.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: I have said it once and again there wil be slash from male and female in this.

Edward shot up when he saw Bella and looked at her surprised. "Bella what are you doing here?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"I came here to surprise you. I wasn't expecting to find you here with this freak." She shouted while crossing her arms under the chest she didn't have.

Ian frowned and shook his head while a sad look leaked into his eyes. "I'll inform you, Mrs. Swan that the only freak here is you. Edward we will have to finish this another time as the room just got slutty." He said and wrinkled his nose as he slowly packed his things.

Bella growled and her eyes narrowed. "Slutty? Me? You're the slut, he's got a mate and that's me and I'm a freak? You're a vampire and you have wings!" she shouted in disgust.

Edward growled as the urge to protect his mate welled up against Bella. He then froze surprised and shook his head. "Bella, Ian is a friend of the family and you shouldn't talk to him like that." He said softly while pulling his shirt on.

Ian winced as the pain of rejection went through his chest and Bella gave a little smirk when she saw it. She walked over and gently kissed Edward. "You promised me." She said in her pouty voice.

"Well I'll be going back on that promise as Hadrian is a friend of mine now." He stated simply.

Ian put the last of his things away and slowly took off. "Have a nice day Edward." He whispered in a broken voice and quickly took off, headed for home.

Edward felt a small pang go through him at the hurt he heard in Ian's voice and frowned down at Bella. "Me and you need to talk." He stated with a frown.

Bella pouted and pushed herself against him. "I don't want to talk Edward." She said softly while sticking her lip out a little.

Edward quickly pushed her away though gently and shook his head. "We need to talk Bella." He stated firmly and headed inside with Bella on his heels.

Edward sat down on the couch and patted the place beside him. "Bella why are you with me?" he asked as she sat down.

Bella smiled softly but inside she frowned. "Because I love you Edward." She said softly adding a little hurt to her voice as an extra hit.

"But why Bella? What is it about me that you love?" he asked while moving a bit further from her and pulling out one of the pops Ian had given him, quickly popping it into his mouth.

"Because Edward you're different. Your smart and have so much and your sexy and a vampire." She said a frown.

"Bella that's not good enough for me." He said with a frown of his own.

"You can't leave me Edward; if you do I'll expose your family and that freak Black. I'll make your life hell and you'll never be safe." She said with a growl.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he stood up trying to keep his temper in check. "Bella you should leave, and by leave I mean I don't want to be with you anymore." He almost growled out.

Bella stared at him in shock before a smirk slid up onto her face. "You'll be sorry Edward. I'll make you come back to me on your knees." She spat with an ugly look on her already plain face and quickly stormed out.

Back in England Dumbledor was pacing back and forth. His weapon was gone, his funds were gone, Voldemort was growing stronger every day the Weasley family couldn't go out of their home without getting hexes shot at them and the twins were ruining the name he had made for himself.

He frowned when his Floo flared and Snape walked through. "Sir I believe you wanted an update?" he asked with a sneer on his face. He never wanted to be with Dumbledor, but he had promised Lily and the only reason he stayed now that Hadrian was safe was so someone could warn them if Dumbledouch got close to their whereabouts.

At the Riddle manor Voldemort was watching the map he had set up. He knew Harry Potter had come into an inheritance and left and Voldemort hadn't been evil parse. His tactics had just slowly turned violent. People had spread so many rumors about what he fought for that no one even knew anymore. Voldemort had never wanted to kill all muggleborns, he just wanted to integrate the muggleborns and their parents and keep them in the wizarding society where as Dumbledor would rather uncover their secret to the public.

He leaned back in his chair and let his mind wonder a bit, thinking over everything that had happened in the last couple years. He had felt a bit guilty that Harry had become his vessel to come back because of the scars that the rat had left. He was still having fun torturing said rat. But he had been surprised about the blood fuid. Most purebloods didn't do it anymore because anyone who joined in on a blood fuid would be made to outcast that family and cause them misery till the last member was gone.

The Weasleys and Potters had always been good friend so he didn't understand why they were under a fuid. But he figured it must have been something bad. Under law, nothing done to the family during a blood fuid is punishable because the blood fuid meant that the family was being punished for something they did wrong. It meant that even if you used an unforgivable on one of the Weasleys, excluding the twins, it wasn't punishable. He chuckled at the thought of Potter casting a crucio on one of them and shook his head.

Finally he slowly sat up and pulled out a quill and some parchment and wrote:

To one Harry Potter.

Now I know you'll be wary of this letter so I shall do one thing first. I lord Thomas Marvalo Riddle, do solemnly swear on my life and magic not to harm one Harry potter in any physical way by means of this letter. Now please read this as I'd like to know a few things about what has happened to you. It is my understanding you have gone neutral and I would like to know why. Now as Idiotic as your supposedly Heroic acts have been I must say to find you stopping your Gryffindor essence intrigues me. I'd also like to inform you many of the things you have been told me were not true and to apologize for some of the things done to you by my hand.

First, though, I never killed your parents, they were neutral and that prophecy meant nothing to me, I was hoping to save you from it. I never meant to become a dark lord, all I wanted was to protect the wizarding world from the Muggle world, where as the old goat would like to expose us. I believe however if we are exposed, the muggles will react poorly and will end up going on witch hunts like they did in the past.

I did not start out violent but was made this way, so please do not judge me on actions I did to protect those or to punish those who have been hurt. Also, please tell Mr. Black that Lucius greatly misses him and that he will try to pen a letter to him sometime soon as well as to his son. Harry I will apologize again for the losses you have been through and the abuse you have been through. I can see your pain whenever I look and I must offer a reading eye if you want understanding.

Signed yours curiously

Lord Voldemort.

Once the letter was finished, he let out a high whistle and a small eagle flew in, landing on Tom's shoulder. He quickly attached the letter and told him where to go, but to be careful and not to let anyone but Harry potter take the letter. He just hoped he wasn't too late to make amends for the mistakes he had made.

In the past year he had called together all his Hacrux's and rejoined them, regaining his humanity and his sanity, he had freed those who didn't deserve to be in jail and had tried to write what he had wronged in as many ways as he could. He had freed Lucius Malfoy and was not helping him hide from the order of the flaming turkeys and freed Snape as well who decided he wanted to stay and make things harder for the old goat.

He slowly stood and stared out the window, praying to Merlin and the founders that he wasn't too late as he watched the eagle fly off into the distance.

Well thats my story and I'm sticking to it :P

I wanted also to let you know that i will probably end up doing the next chapter about luna and alice maybe with a little drama with Ian and Eddy boy in the next chapter.

OH and please don't put to much pressure on me, I am only seventeen and I"m doing my best with this and trying to finish up high school this year.

Remember owls make me post faster. OH! and I wanted to tell ya'll that I'm working on another little project that A really good friend of mine left behind for me. IF you want to read a really really really good story written by an amazing guy check out Thelonelyuke's Story. Heres the link just take out spaces.

http: .net/ s/7399607 /1/Missing _Royalty


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about the none updates for the past couple months. My computer crashed and I lost all my new chapters and everything and at the moment I have terrible writers block and I can not remember how I had written the next chapter. I promise I'll try to update as fast as I can. Love you guys!

Snow.


	8. Chapter 8

Well my ducks, I'm back. I'm sorry I haven't gotten this up sooner, it isn't beta'd just reread through. It probably isn't as long as any of the others but I hope you like it anyways. I'll be updating all of my stories over the next few days.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Thank you to everyone who stayed true and waited for this update, I hope it sheds a little light on a few things. Also The final cut is in. Neville will be with Seth Clearwater.

~~~~Chapter 7?~~~~

Hadrian landed on his balcony and nearly collapsed with grief, unable to stop the tears from falling. He felt empty inside, like all his happiness had been ripped away. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to have fallen in love with a taken man.

Luna frowned when she felt the wards change and headed upstairs to her twin's room then quickly ran over and pulled her brother close, something that hadn't happened in a very long time. "I saw, Ian I'm so sorry. It does work out though." She whispered and kissed his forehead, she hated seeing her brother like this.

After a few hours of just being held, Hadrian pulled away and gently lifted his sister up, carrying her down to his studio and setting her on the window seat. "Can I paint you for a bit?" he asked. "I just want to paint something beautiful for a while, forget all of this."

Luna watched her brother, knowing the pain really was real for him. "can I have my edger allen poe?" she asked, getting a small smile from her brother and her book.

Hadrian just watched his sister as he slowly started to sketch out her form with her reading the book then frowned when he heard the tapping on his window from the eagle and opened the window. "Hello love what are you doing here?" he asked confused, then took the letter and summoned water and a few mice for the eagle.

As he started to read through the letter, Hadrian had to sit down. Tom Riddle wasn't evil. Tom. Riddle. Wasn't. Evil. How could this be possible? Why would he have done all he had if he wasn't evil? Hadrian reread the letter for a fifth time before he looked up at Luna. "I need a family meeting tonight. Voldemort sent us a letter." He whispered.

Luna nodded her head and smiled. "I already told everyone but Draco, but he is a little busy right now. They will be good for each other. I still think it's funny that Jacob forgot that when he first saw Draco he had his wings out. Must be the fog of mating." She commented.

Hadrian chuckled. "I just pray they remember to use silencing spells." He muttered then headed down to the basement to lose himself in the world of Skyrim.

Neville smiled from his place in the garden. He had gone through and weeded the garden, watered all of them and set up a healthy schedule for them to get watered every day, he had also put on a prevention spell on rabbits and gofers, giving them a patch in a different area where radishes and carrots grew rather fast.

Once Neville was finally finished tending to the patches that needed it, he summoned one of his favorite jackets and took off his shoes, heading into the forest. He wanted to get lost then learn who the trees were from them. He wanted to commune with the animals there and learn the forest for himself.

After a few hours of just random wondering, Neville found a huge oak tree and sat underneath with his legs crossed under him. He slowly lowered his shields and let the voices of the forests flood in, softly starting to sing in response. As his voice rose and fell, a boy heard it, he was tall but not overly muscular with dark black hair cut and spiked a bit. His brown eyes were a bit wide from hearing the music that seemed to resonate with his soul.

Seth slowly followed the sound of the beautiful voice till he found the boy sitting in the oak. He silently sat in front of Neville and just watched him, thanking the heavens that he didn't have his eyes open. Everything inside him was telling him this was his mate and that he was imprinting but he didn't want to get to close yet. When the song started to end, Seth quickly took off in full wolf form to behind the trees, just wanting to watch Neville.

Neville smiled softly, having known Seth was there from the scent he gave off but slowly stood anyways and stretched out. "You can come talk to me when you're ready." He called out then took off at an easy run back to his home as it was sunset and he was starving.

Back home, Draco was setting the trays up in the living room so they could eat and watch Pride and Prejudice at the same time. He had gotten to pick the film that night and it was his favorite, plus they always did something happy after a family meeting.

Hadrian smiled as he finished the grilled chicken and avocado and set them on different plates, putting cream of mushroom soup on Neville's instead of chicken though, since he was a vegetarian. Once all of them were done, he levitated them into the living room where Draco set everything where it was to be and then levitated five glasses of sweet iced tea out after them.

Once everyone was finally settled in in their pajamas and ready to eat, they turned to Hadrian and gave him a curious look with out saying anything. They were all dying with curiosity while still on edge because family meetings were usually for bad news.

Hadrian pulled out the letter and smiled weakly. "Voldemort sent me a letter and what it said in it I don't know if it's true or not. He said that he wasn't as evil as Dumbledore made him appear and that he never meant to hurt me. He's so different then how it was before. I wanted your opinions on it." He said softly.

Sirius took the letter and read through then weakly relaxed into his chair. "My say would be to hear him out, we all know Dumbledore is a lying old goat, but we don't know if this is true, Voldemort's past actions suggest otherwise." He said rationally.

Luna smiled and moved closer to her twin. "I haven't seen anything bad coming from you replying, just an uneasy friendship. I would suggest writing a letter back." He said softly.

Draco stared at him tensly. "If you write back, ask about my father?" he asked quietly.

Hadrian nodded and smiled reassuringly at Draco. "If he is as he has said he is, I'm sure Lucius is safe." He promised.

Neville sighed and shook his head. "I don't know about this Hadrian. It all seems to coincidental. How the hell did he even find us?" he asked.

Hadrian blushed. "I didn't put eagles on the list of birds that we should ward against for letters." He said embarrassed.

Neville snorted then shook his head. "Your still warding against weasleys and Dumbledore yes?" he asked.

Hadrian nodded. "All accept the twins, who are thriving by the way. They sent a letter saying their opening a third store." He said proudly.

After a little more discussion then digging in to eat their dinner and watch the movie, Harry headed up to bed, were Luna was already asleep. He went over to his desk and pulled out parchment and a self-inking quill and wrote :

Voldemort.

God it is weird to be thinking that I'm writing you a letter. For right now, me and my family just want to be left out of this. I never asked to be a part of this or wanted to. Dumbledore made me into a weapon for a war I never understood. It does make me feel better knowing you didn't kill them. Do you happen to know who did?

All I ask of you for now, is keep us hidden. Don't let it leak that you have contact with me. I wanted to admit I agree with your ideas. I don't want the muggles to know anything about us, I'm actually having trouble with a muggle girl here thinking she's hot shit and trying to expose us. I just want a normal life with the family I have. Brittan is yours until you screw up. Just try and limit the deaths, maybe show the people you aren't trying to kill them and they will back you. The twins are doing a fantastic job of making you look good.

The only other favor I ask is that you keep Severus and Lucius safe. Draco is worried sick and so is my father, Sirius. They want to know that their loved ones are safe. Do you have any idea what ever happened to Remus Lupin? We asked him to come with us but he refused, saying he had to protect the werewolf clans. I would like to keep in contact I guess, as long as I am not made a part of any of this. I also wanted to tell you, you aren't the cause of my parseltongue abilities. My great times like a thousand Grand Father, Salazar was. Hello cousin. Please just remember what I have written, we don't want a part of this.

By the by, how has the blood feud against that retched family come? Is one of them dead yet? I declared because the youngest weasley tried to rape my little sister. Dumbledore had set up a contract with them with out permission from Luna and Ron thought her as his because of it. He beat her to a pulp when she wouldn't let him have a good lay. Luna was laid up for a month. Just please keep that in mind next time you send someone to, say cruicio him?

Respectfully your family,

Hadrian Black.

Once the letter was finished, Hadrian sealed it off, putting his black heir insignia on it in the wax then gave it to the eagle who had stayed to take a letter back and smiled as he watched the eagle disappear into the night. He wondered how things would go now, maybe they would have a little more protection.

~~~~~end Chapter~~~~~

Well I hoped you liked it. I had a hell of a time writing this chapter. Remember howlers make me update slower but owls make me update faster ^^ 

~snow.


	9. Chapter 9

Some filler. I've had a lot of people ask me what happened with Luna. There is some violence in here and mentions of near rape that is as far as I am going into it. It is mostly filler with some lovey dovey.

~~~~Enjoy~~~~

Far across the pond a pair of redheads were working in their magnificent potions lab, ignoring the howlers that kept on coming in from their mother demanding that they back their family. They would never do that after the stunts their younger siblings pulled. After Harry had shown them what Ronald had done they had been livid.

~~Flashback~~  
>Ron smirked as he threw another punch at what was his, the little thing was rather beautiful though she needed to learn her place. When he wanted her he would have her and she would learn that. He smacked her across the face again, leaving a pulsating red hand on her cheek and causing her nose to bleed. He threw her to the floor and laughed when the bruised girl let out a scream and started to beg for someone to help her as he ripped off her skirt and underwear.<p>

Harry was walking down the hall and frowned when he heard his little sister's scream. When he walked into the not closed classroom and saw her on the floor with Ronald taking off his pants he realized what Ronald was about to do and sent a crucio at him. No one touched his family. Harry left Ron under the crucio for a few minutes before he realized the redhead was in enough pain to pass out. He quickly walked over and lifted Luna into his arms then wrapped her in his invisibility cloak and ran to the potions professor's office for help.

~~~end flashback~~

George turned to Fred and smirked as they finished the anonymous letter to Gringotts suggesting that one Dumbledore had stolen from accounts that were sealed, knowing it would close off Dumbledore's accounts and cause a full scale investigation into his and a few other supporters accounts.

Fred walked in and gently hugged his brother. "Shall we have a little celebration by surprising our lovely little family in forks? Let them know we opened a prank shop there?" he asked sweetly.

George smirked and kissed his brother Fred's forehead. " I think that's a marvelous idea, as well as invite them to our home. I'm glad we finally got the house finished. It may not be their manor but it's a beautiful old thing." He said proudly.

What he was talking about was the two story with attic and basement the boys had had built for their personal use. They could run their shops from Forks and protect their little family there as well. Their home consisted of two master bedrooms with bathrooms connected, both done in Victorian but one done in a dark green and the other in a beautiful dark blue, with dark cherry wood dressers and wardrobes and bed sets. They had a potions lab in the basement and a hang out in the attic while their kitchen was normal and their living room filled with books as they both loved to read.

Fred smirked to George. "Is our stuff on it's way?" he asked curiously.

George nodded and smiled. "Was scent yesterday and will be there tomorrow. To bad we can't just port key in." he said with a slight pout.

Fred rolled his eyes. "It will be fun to go the muggle way. We are going first class it will be fantastic. And think of all the fun we can have, I heard our house is just down the street from the sheriffs." He promised excitedly.

George chuckled and shook his head as he grabbed his shoulder bag, their flat now empty. "Come on, that airplane leaves in an hour." He said and offered his hand to his brother to apparated them.

Fred gladly took the hand and apparated to the airport with George, then as they checked in then boarded he smirked when he saw one last howler coming at them. He whispered a spell and sent it flying at the howler, making the howler go back to his mother and turning her into a duck.

Long away in another country, Edward was walking up the street to Ian's house. He had wanted to apologize for Bella and ask Ian out but there was another car there. He frowned when he didn't recognize it and slowly made his way forward before he wrinkled his nose at the smell of wet dog. He slowly moved to the window and saw Ian cuddled close to one of the big vampires he couldn't name and a pain of hurt shot through him. Had Ian moved on?

Inside Ian smiled up at Sam. "You're a giant cuddle bear aren't you?" he teased playfully.

Sam laughed and nodded his head. "That's what Emily says. You really think you can help with her scars?" he asked softly.

"I have potions that will help with it, their made to reduce scars naturally." Neville spoke up from his place across the couch, a smile on his face as the young Seth kept staring at him.

Sam hugged Ian tight again. "And your sure none of my pack is your mate?" he asked a bit sadly.

Ian laughed and shook his head. "no love. I already know who my mate is. I just pray he sees I'm his someday." He said quietly.

Sam frowned. "Do some creatures not know their mates?" he asked confused.

Ian shook his head. "He's with a muggle girl. Bella." He explained.

Sam narrowed his eyes . "You mean all teeth and no brain is your mate? No wonder he doesn't know." He said and pulled Ian a little closer.

Edward watched this all outside, hearing every word and feeling like a total ass. Ian had known he was his mate and kept it to himself because he thought that Edward was happy. "What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself then turned and took off, feeling like an idiot.

Draco walked in with Emily and a shit ton of chocolate chip muffins for the boys he so lovingly called mutts then fell into Jacob's lap and kissed his lips. "Hello my love." He teased and offered him one of the biggest muffins.

Jacob smiled and kissed Draco firmly then happily took a bite of the muffin while Leah rolled her eyes. "Leave it for the bedroom." She said bitterly.

Sam laughed and kissed Emily gently. "Thank you love, Ian has something to tell you." He said and traded Ian for Emily, laughing when Ian went to cuddle with Neville and Seth growled slightly.

Neville raised an eyebrow at Seth. "Ready to talk to me yet?" he teased.

Seth blushed and quickly turned his head shyly as he took a bite o his muffin. He didn't know what to say to his mate, much less how to finish the bond, no one had given him the talk yet.

Ian rolled his eyes then smiled at Seth. "I promise you he doesn't bite." He teased.

Seth cleared his throat nervously then looked to Sam. "I-I don't know what to do." He admitted quietly.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "For your imprint? It's just like dating, you just fall in love with him. But you start out already loving him." He said simply.

Seth blushed then looked to Neville. "Will you have dinner with me?" he managed to get out, so quiet Neville had almost missed it.

Neville chuckled and nodded his head then leaned over and kissed Seth's cheek. "Love to." He promised.

Ian moved from Neville to Padfoot who was sleeping on the floor then formed into that of a black panther cub and curled up next to Padfoot to nap.

Draco smiled at Jacob. "You owe me ten dollars." He teased.

Jacob groaned and pulled the money out. "Fine. But how did you know it would be Seth?" he asked curiously.

Draco laughed. "Neville is a dominant and likes cute guys. Seth's the cutest of all of you when it comes to cute. Jacob you're the sexiest." He said simply.

Jacob laughed and kissed Draco gently. "Well I bet I know how to become sexier." He teased and lifted Draco easily as he headed upstairs for some more fun.

Emily rolled her eyes then leaned her head against Sam. "So what was Ian going to tell me?" he asked.

Neville smiled at Emily. "We can fix your face if you want it. The scars." He promised.

Emily stared surprised then shook her head. "why would I do that?" she asked confused.

Sam frowned and looked to Emily. "Why would you want to keep them?" he asked confused.

Emily smiled. "Because it isn't a bad thing the scars signify. You never hurt me in your form in anger anymore. I don't care that their there I don't see them anyways. Do you really want me to get rid of them?" she asked.

Sam stared at her in surprise then shook his head. 'Your right, I can be in a rage but when I see you I stop. Keep them if you really want to but the scars won't stop the rage, it's you my love." He said softly.

Emily bit her lip then shrugged. "I'll think about it." She promised.

In the forest Edward was pacing, trying to think of what he could do to make up for all the pain he must have cost the black haired teen.

Alice slowly walked up with Luna next to her and touched his arm. "He doesn't want the pain, he just wants his mate." She said softly.

Luna nodded her head and smiled at Edward. "He needs one person to keep him grounded and you make him smile. That's what he wants." She explained.

Edward stared at them then shook his head. "I have to do something to make up for the pain. I owe him that much." He whispered.

Luna smiled. "Then write him a song." She said softly. "Let him know your feelings."

Edward smiled. "I couldn't write him one but maybe I can play him one." He said softly and quickly took off back to the house. Once he arrived he knocked on the door nervously.

Ian woke and walked to the door in his panther cub form then opened the door with magic and stared up with a yowl at Edward in slight anger.

Edward stared down confused then stared surprised. "Ian?" he asked confused.

Ian yowled up again then turned around and headed back to Padfoot, only to be lifted up into Edward's arms. "If you'll excuse me a moment, I'm going to kidnap Ian." He said then turned and dashed out before anyone could say anything.

Ian yowled in surprise then bit Edward, starting to get scared. He quickly transformed back only to be held closer. "Let me go Edward!" he said firmly.

Edward shook his head and headed through his house up into his bedroom where his piano was, gently setting Ian on his couch on the way in. "I want to play something for you." He said softly.

Ian crossed his arms and pulled his wings out, wrapping himself in them to hide his nervousness.

Edward slowly started to play the piano, singing Natasha Bedingfield's These words. At the end of the song Edward turned and stared at Ian, who was curled tighter and he could hear the tears dripping from Ian's chin. "They are slightly true. I care for you deeply. Ian I dumped Bella." He said softly.

Ian slowly opened his wings then whipped the tears from his face. "How do I know this isn't a trick and you're gonna flirt again then she's gonna walk in some stupid night dress?" he snapped hurt.

Edward walked over then gently kissed Ian's forehead. "Because Bella is a singer, but she is singing the wrong song. Your my mate, you're the only one I want." He said softly.

Ian looked up with hope filled eyes then shook his head. "Edward this is too fast. You know me but I don't know you." He said softly.

Edward smiled. "I'm not asking you to marry me not yet, I'm just asking you to go to a movie with me." He said softly.

Ian stared at Edward then nodded his head and smiled. "I think a date sounds wonderful." He said softly.

~~~end~~~~

Next chapter will go into voldemort and dumbledore I have an idea I just haven't gotten it the way I like it yet.

Also, there is a poll on my profile for who you want Luna with. There are three choices and I hope you all vote.

Remember, howlers make me sad while owls make me happy.

~Snow


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Thank you so much to all the reviews that everyone sent in, they made me feel fantastic about what I was writing! I'm sorry it took so long and it's not my best work. I'll be sure to make it better next time. I hope you enjoy it, Also it is unbeta'd and the reason you got this chapter is because my lover gave me ideas. THANK YOU LOVER!

~~~~Start~~~~

Tom sighed as he paced in his office. He had been waiting to see if he got a reply from "the boy who lived," all morning. He wanted to see if he could make things right. Those times he had attacked, he would admit he was crazy but now he was sane again. He hadn't ever died from Harry, just been separated from his body, which had been in a muggle psych ward, drooling since the attack. He had finally got the body back but that rat had done a ritual that gave him another body, causing his spirit to split. He had rectified that thankfully, and the lifeless body was buried far away.

Tom grinned when his eagle returned and summoned a few mice and a large bowl of water for the eagle, letting him eat and perch on the back of Tom's chair. Tom smiled and read through the letter then pursed his lips. _"Neutral hmm? Well if that is the case then I think I should send them a little help. Maybe I'll send Lucius over to be extra protections." _He thought to himself then smiled and summoned Lucius.

"Yes my lord?" Lucius asked as he stepped into the study of the dark lord in Slytherin manor.

"Lucius, I want you to go to America and act as protection for the Black family." He said with a playful smile.

Lucius stared at the "dark" Lord, with eyes full of hope. "Your being honest sir?" he asked hopeful, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment.

Tom laughed and nodded his head. "Pack your things and go protect them. But while you're there I want you to train the children in magic so they don't fall behind. Dark arts are allowed to be used over there as americans believe magic is magic, it is the intent that makes it light or dark." He said rather proud of how American's thought of magic.

Lucius nodded and smiled. "I'll do some shopping for books and such while I'm here and pack my things. May I barrow your eagle and a parchment and quill. I want to write Sirius and Draco to tell them I'll be there soon." He said excited.

Tom chuckled again and nodded his head. "I'll send it with my letter. Go write them in your room then bring them back when you're finished." He said softly.

Lucius nodded and quickly headed to his room, then pulled out two pieces of parchment and a self-inking quill. He slowly began to pen a letter to his lover.  
><em>Dear Sirius, my love. <em>

_Lord knows how I miss you my love, but I have good news. The Dark lord has decided your family needs extra protection so he's sending me to tutor the children and protect you from the order of flaming chickens. I'll be there soon to hold you close again. I love you Sirius Black and I'll be sure to kiss you as soon as I get there. I'm not going to tell Draco, please don't either. I want it to be a surprise. _

_Yours forever,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

Once he finished the letter, he sealed it and quickly packed his clothes in one compartment of his seven compartment trunk, then went to the riddle library and started to pull books to bring with him, having gotten express permission from his lord. He put those in a second compartment then added his prized possessions to the third and closed up the trunk.

Far away from the Riddle manor, in Hogwarts, an old man was pacing and growling. He couldn't find the brat that had cut him off from his vaults and the twins were dragging his name through the mud. He had had all the items he needed to stay powerful taken from him as payment to repay what he had stolen from the vaults of the Potter and Black name.

On top of it, there was nowhere for the order meetings to take place as Black had cut them off and Ginny and Ron were demanding their payments back for "all the hard work they had done" not to mention the mudblood Granger, who was demanding her payment or she would go to the newspapers. The girl wasn't thinking strait of course, he'd have her bowing to him in no time.

Dumbledore slowly walked over to his trapped Phoenix and smirked. "Wish you could leave don't you fire bird." He sneered to Fawkes. He had trapped the bird ages ago and used his magic to give himself such a long life. He pursed his lips and gently tapped the bird's beak when it tried to bite him.

"I'll find the brat and bring him back to forcibly marry the Weasley bint and then die a tragic death." He vowed then headed down to the dungeons to look for Snape.

Meanwhile across the pond, a young boy with dark black hair was happily laying in the arms of one Edward Cullen.

"Alright my turn, what would you do if I said you could get me pregnant?" he asked shyly.

Edward pursed his lips then smiled at Harry. "I'd ask you to marry me, then get you pregnant so we could fill the world with our half vampire, half harpy children." He teased. "What would you do if I asked you to hunt with me?"

Hadrian bit his lip and looked down. "I don't know if I could Edward. When I hunt I'm an animal, I don't see people as people, just another type of food."

Edward nodded his head then kissed Hadrian's forehead. "We will try some time okay? Away from people." He promised.

Hadrian nodded then bit his lip. "What would you do if I told you I had to go back to the wizarding world?" he asked softly.

Edward frowned. "Ask to go with you as your personal body guard." He said honestly.

Hadrian smiled softly. "Careful Edward Cullen, you might find that I'm falling for you."

Edward laughed and smiled to Hadrian. "Tell me about the wizarding world some time?" he asked softly.

Hadrian smiled softly. "I'd love to. It's a beautiful place. Maybe I'll take you with me to the wizard part of Seattle. You can see the owls and bats, the snakes and the apothecary, the wand shop and book shops, the healers, the goblins. And in America there are more creatures. You'll see Centaurs and Veela, Elves of every type and other types of Fay. We have werewolves and we can get you more blood pops." He said, starting to ramble.

Edward laughed then gently pulled Hadrian's chin up and kissed his lips softly. "Maybe that could be our first date?" he asked softly.

Hadrian stared surprised at feeling the kiss then smiled shyly and nodded his head. "How about next Saturday we go?" he asked with a happy smile.

Edward grinned. "My family might ask to come." He warned.

Ian laughed and smiled. "Well let's bring them with. I'll get them books by people about your kind, we can teach you how to be more vampirery, without eating people. Did you know some vampires can erase the memory of their victims after they feed?" he asked

Edward stared surprised. "So I could potentially erase Bella's memory?" he asked softly, a bit hopeful. He didn't want his mate in danger.

Hadrian nodded and laid back relaxed against the vampire. They were under the tree in the garden that Hadrian had started to paint Edward under.

Esme smiled and grabbed a bottle of iced tea and two blood pops then brought them out. "here boys, I thought you might be getting a little thirsty." She said with a kind smile and set the blood pops and iced tea close to them.

Hadrian smiled. "Thank you Esme. Your fantastic." He said happily, never having a real mother so not knowing this is what most mothers did for their sons.

Esme beamed under the praise then leaned down and kissed Hadrian's forehead. "I'm happy to help you little one. Now you too don't spend too much more time out here or Ian might catch a cold." She warned with a smile, then headed back inside and up to her art room, she had been painting Edward and Hadrian secretly since she got home and found them like that.

Ian hummed and pulled the blood pop into his mouth. "How did you accept all this without being freaked out?" he asked.

Edward sighed. "in all honesty, I was a little freaked out, but mostly I was surprised a monster like me could have a mate as wonderful as you." He said softly.

Ian growled lowly. "Edward you're not a monster." He declared angrily.

Edward stared surprised then sighed and leaned against the tree. "Ian, I have no soul, what else would you call me?" he asked surprised.

Ian frowned confused. "Yes you do. Vampires are vampires as a charm that was meant to hold people in stasis so they could find a cure for what ailed them but it didn't work. The charm was lost years ago but the venom that you have now keeps the race alive." He said confused.

Edward stared at him in pure shock. "But I thought that I lost my soul as soon as my heart stopped." He whispered.

Ian shook his head and kissed Edward's cheek gently. "No Edward. Your heart only stopped and your body adapted to the venom. Technically your heart is still pumping venom through your body." He said simply.

Edward leaned back then groaned and smacked his head against the tree. "I owe Carlisle a huge apology, I owe everyone one. I convinced them all we had no soul." He whispered.

In the Black home, Luna smiled as she cuddled close to Alice and Jasper. She couldn't explain why she felt so comfortable with them. Alice made her feel happy and Jasper made her feel safe, which was saying something with what she had been through.

Alice bit her lip as she had a vision come to her then smiled fully. She leaned down and kissed Luna's cheek. "You'll be very happy." She whispered to the near sleeping girl.

Alice and Jasper had figured out when Luna had first met them that Luna was their missing piece. They were a triad, a couple that was held together only with a third person. Someone for them to hold and cuddle and protect all their days, and that was exactly what both of them were planning on doing.

~~~End~~~

Well that's my story and i'm sticking to it. Remember Owls make me happy, howlers make me sad.

~~ Snow


	11. Chapter 11

Now how could a lot of you think that I would leave it at just that. Of course this isn't finished. I still gotta lot to write :P I'm sorry for the long wait on the update, it will probably happen again though. I'm looking for work so its going to take up a lot of my time.

any who :None of this belongs to me!

Warning: there is yaoi and yuri in this, for those of you who don't know what that means, it means there is gay love in this story.

~~start~~

Lucius Malfoy smirked his trade mark smirk as he got off the muggle airplane and went to the street, ignoring all the people around him. His lover was picking him up and taking him home to see his son, who he had missed for years.

Sirius stared around anxiously wanting to see his lover again. He grinned like a loon and ran over to Lucius as soon as he caught sight of him then pulled him into a toe curling kiss. "I missed you. You aren't allowed to leave for so long ever again." He said firmly.

Lucius chuckled and held Sirius close against him, gently kissing his head over and over. "I don't plan on it." He promised softly. "So how are we getting home?"

Sirius grinned and opened the door to his Impala. "We are driving. It's a bit of a ways but it's worth it." He promised.

Lucius raised an eyebrow then shrugged and got into the passenger side of the impala. He stared curiously at the shifter in the car then gently poked it. "So how does this thing work?" he asked.

Sirius laughed. "It's a machine. That makes it go faster." He promised teasingly then started the car, giving Lucius a jump in the process and pulled out.

Lucius clung to his seat nervously. "I'm not going to die am I?" he asked worried, his Malfoy mask showing real fright for once.

Sirius laughed and shook his head, still driving. "it's safe Luci. It won't hurt you and it just moves." He promised.

Meanwhile back home, Draco was sitting in Jacob's lap playing need for speed with him. "I'm gonna win." He said firmly with a happy smile.

Jacob laughed and shook his head. "No you aren't. I'm ahead of you by one lap." He teased.

Draco pouted and wiggled his hips in Jacob's lap playfully, making Jacob freeze up and letting Draco pass him. "not anymore." He teased sweetly.

Jacob growled and gently bit Draco's neck, knowing it was a sweet spot. "Really sure about that?" he asked.

Draco moaned softly and wiggled his hips again. "You tease." He whined.

Jacob chuckled. "You started it." He teased playfully and passed Draco again in the game.

Draco pouted and sighed then used his boost and won the game with a happy smirk. "See I told you I'd win."

Jacob smirked and lifted Draco into the seat next to him then pulled him into a kiss. "Maybe I just let you win." He teased.

Draco went wide eyed. "You wouldn't do that would you?" he asked softly.

Jacob laughed at the puppy look on Draco's face then gently kissed his lips and pulled him close. "yes I would." He said honestly.

Draco sighed and put the game away then cuddled close to Jacob. "I love you Jacob." He whispered shyly.

Jacob froze up then sighed and looked to Draco. "I really care about you but I don't know if it's love yet." He admitted.

Draco smiled softly and kissed Jacob's cheek. "I can live with that." He said honestly. "So would on Saturday we are going to the wizarding alley in Seattle. Want to come?"

Jacob sighed and shook his head. "I can't. I have to make rounds on Saturday. It's my turn." He said softly.

Draco nodded and smiled weakly. "Alright." He said softly.

Just then, Sirius pulled up and honked for Draco to come out. "Sirius must have got groceries." He said softly and went out to the garage then froze.

Lucius was just getting out of the car and Sirius was holding his hand gently.

Draco ran over to the side and threw himself at Lucius, hugging him tightly and not letting go.

Lucius chuckled and held his son close. "I missed you too little one. I'm here to stay. I'm extra protection from our lord." He said softly. "He's turned back into the man he was before."

Draco looked up in tears then hugged his father tighter. "I missed you so much father. I was so worried about you." He whispered.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. Draco had said his father was under the service of a bad man and that's why he was running away.

Draco smiled and turned his head then caught sight of Jacob and grinned. "Father I want you to meet someone."

Jacob smiled softly and walked over slowly. "Hello Mr. Malfoy. I'm Jacob Black, Draco's mate." He said softly and offered his hand.

Lucius stared surprised then sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "You have the smell of dog around you boy." He said a bit guarded.

Jacob laughed and smiled. "I'm a wolf shifter. I hope it's okay that your son chose me as a mate. I'll prove myself in any way I can sir." He said honestly.

Lucius stared at the boy for a moment then gently shook his hand. "Just protect my son. Whatever the cost, he needs to be protected." He said firmly.

Jacob nodded his head and smiled softly before he leaned down and kissed Draco's cheek. "I'm gonna take off. Catch up with your dad and call me later." He said softly.

Draco nodded then turned and kissed Jacob's lips. "I love you. I'll call tonight before bed." He promised.

Jacob nodded then headed out to his old truck and headed out.

Lucius gently lifted Draco into his arms then headed into the living room and just held his son close.

Sirius smiled and headed to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for the Veela father and his son.

Meanwhile, over at the Cullen home, Ian was cooking a full Italian meal with blood from a mountain lion he kept on hand. "So if you add a little into your food it tastes just like it used to." He instructed then offered a bite of the sauce to Esme.

Esme stared wide eyed then smiled fully and nodded her head. "That's delicious. I never knew or I'd of tried this years ago." She said with a happy smile then stirred the pasta.

Ian smiled and started forming meat balls. "It's all in the blood. I always keep some on hand because when I eat, sometimes I can't stomach the taste alone." He admitted.

Edward smiled and hugged Ian from behind. "You're a smart love you know that?" he asked teasingly.

Ian laughed and smiled. "I know. I made a small batch for Luna with out the blood so she doesn't get sick. She doesn't like the taste." He explained.

Luna walked in and took a polaroid picture of them. "Aw look at the cute couple." She teased.

Alice laughed and came in with her own camera, taking pictures as well. "Aren't they adorable." She teased.

Luna smiled happily and hugged Alice. "This was a great idea. Can we make a scrap book?" she asked hopeful.

Alice grinned happily and nodded her head. "Yes we can my paparazzi helper." She said happily.

Jasper chuckled and walked in then gently kissed Alice's lips then Luna's cheek. "I smell food." He said curiously.

Ian grinned and grabbed a spoon then put it in the sauce and offered it to Jasper. "Taste my friend." He said happily.

Jasper raised an eyebrow then took a bite and nearly moaned. "That's just bloody sinful. How'd you do that? Usually this food tastes like dirt." He said confused.

Ian grinned. "I just added some mountain lion blood. The meat balls are mountain lion too." He said proudly.

Luna wrinkled her pretty little nose. "Please tell me I got just regular lamb?" she asked hopeful.

Ian laughed and nodded his head. "Yes my little moon, you got just lamb." He promised.

Esme smiled and started serving plates. "To the table loves." She called, signaling dinner was ready and everyone gathered around to get some.

Ian smiled softly, feeling touched to be included in their family dinner and sat close to Edward, rubbing his leg under the table.

Edward shivered and caught Ian's hand then gently kissed the palm. "No more beautiful." He said softly.

Ian smiled. "So everyone excited for tomorrow?" he asked hopeful.

Luna nodded excitedly and bounced. "I get to show them the wonders of magical candy and the book shop and so much more!" she said happily.

Alice giggled. "Are you really gonna go with your wings out?" she asked.

Ian nodded and chuckled. "It's a safe place for creatures and though I'm the only one of my kind as of now, It's still a symbol of trust to go with your wings out and a kind thing to do in the alley." He explained.

Down in the forest near the house, Neville was gently patching up a bunny's leg. It had gotten stuck on a log and broke its hind leg. Usually this would spell death for the little one, but not when Neville Longbottom was around.

Seth stared curiously at Neville and just watched, fascinated by the magic being performed by the elf. "Do you always help creatures in need?" he asked, throwing his voice, not quite ready to come forward yet.

Neville chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes. I'm the protector of the forest. It's my job." He called back simply then sent the nervous bunny on its way home.

Seth cautiously jumped down from his tree and walked over to Neville. "So you don't eat meat of any kind then?" he asked softly.

Neville nodded his head. "I can't stomach eating what I'm supposed to be protecting." He said softly.

Seth smiled softly and nodded his head. "I kind of understand. It's kinda cute." He admitted.

Neville chuckled and smiled at Seth. "So are you ready to start our mateship?" he asked softly.

Seth sighed and sat down. "Neville I'm terrified of it. What if I mess something up and hurt you like our alpha did with his mate?" he asked softly.

Neville smiled and walked up to Seth then gently kissed his cheek. "You wouldn't. Even to your kind, I'm protector. I protect even shifters while there in their animal form. Even if you did hurt me, I could heal myself and there wouldn't even be a scar." He promised.

Seth looked to Neville then firmly kissed his lips and pulled Neville close. "Yeah, I'm ready to start our mateship." He said softly.

~~end of chapter~~

Next will be the day in the wizarding down seattle and maybe the date between seth and Neville. I hope you enjoy, Send me owls!  
>~Snow<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Here's a new chapter my ducks, remember I own nothing and I am not getting paid for this. Please leave reviews and comments, all questions will be asked. I hope you like the fluff in this chapter.

Warning: there is yaoi and Yuri in this story, meaning boy and boy and girl on girl.

The next morning found four people getting ready for their day out with most of their significant others. Ian however was still in bed, snoozing away, much to the annoyance of his twin. Luna grinned and tried putting water on him, only to have it bounce back and get her. "Bloody wards." She said annoyed.

Ian sighed in his sleep and curled up closer. "Ian if you don't wake up I'll tell Edward about your little obsessions with marshmallows." She warned playfully.

Edward smiled as he looked himself in the mirror. He was wearing a blood red shirt with black skinny jeans and a pair of nice boots. He was looking forward to seeing the alley. He was hoping he would find out more about vampires and why they got their gifts after being turned.

Alice smiled as she pulled on a black skirt with little rhinestones making lines all through it and a white shirt with a purple vest on that made her chest look just a little bit bigger then it was.

Jasper smiled and kissed Alice. "So you're okay with us being a triad?" he asked worried.

Alice nodded and smiled. "She's a good girl and I think I'm already feeling myself fall for her. She likes you too Jasper and I couldn't ask for more." She said honestly.

Luna groaned and gave up on waking Ian just as he pulled her into his arms and started tickling her like mad. 'I've been awake I just like annoying you. And my obsession with marshmallows is perfectly healthy." He whined.

Luna snorted. 'You act like a child when you get a marshmallow anything. You remember when you tried to make them and they weren't puffy enough? You pouted for days and munched on marshmallows from the store." She teased.

Ian pouted and let her go. "Dress me today?" he asked.

Luna nodded and pulled out an emerald green button down with a pair of nice jeans and a simple leather jacket. "This will look good on you."

Ian nodded and went to shower, wanting to take some time to have Draco do his hair so he didn't look like he had just rolled out of bed. He really needed to get a straightener for his longer locks.

Draco sighed as he dressed, not really feeling up to the trip, but wanting to spend time with his father. He wanted to spend time with his father and his mate, them together, but Jacob couldn't come today and it made himself full of longing, though he would never admit it.

At ten clock everyone was in the living room and Neville was being held by Seth and everyone was trying to decide which cars to take.

Seth smiled. "Well me and Neville could take the truck so if we have any big purchases we got the room." He offered.

Draco nodded. "And I'll ride in the back of the impala so me and dad can talk on the way down." He offered.

Ian smiled. "Me and Edward are taking the bikes. If that's okay with you Draco." He said worriedly.

Draco nodded his head. 'Just be careful with her, she's a powerful baby." He teased.

Edward grinned. 'I'll take care of her." He promised with a smile.

Emmett smiled. 'I'll take Rosalie and the girls and jasper." He offered.

Draco smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen you can ride with us in the impala." He offered with a smile.

Esme nodded her consent then everyone went to the garage and to their respective cars .

Ian handed Draco a dark blue helmet while putting his own dark red one on. They were driving first and leading the way to the Seattle wizarding district. Both boys took off at a slow pace so people could keep up. The drive to Seattle was long and a bit chilly as winter was just setting in.

When they got there, Edward and Ian both parked in the parking lot and motioned for everyone to park near them. Edward took off his helmet and gave it to Ian who put it in the boot of the impala.

The entrance to Seattle was a bit the same as Diagon alley but there were many more shops and many more creatures. Once they had gone through the brick wall, Luna, Neville, Draco and Ian all pulled their wings out, as a sign of respect to the shop owners and the people in the alley.

"Alright boys, first stop, book shop." Ian called and headed to the books place called Safe Haven then started browsing the books.

About an hour later, everyone had purchased about five books on all different subjects and had them owled to their respective homes. Next was the potions shop where Ian told them about what different kind of potions hurt vampires and ones that could help with blood lust and even one that made vampire women fertile. Rosalie had immediately asked for more information on it and gave Ian a tight hug when he promised to make it for her.

"I must warn you though Rosalie, a born vampire is much more powerful than a turned vampire and you will need to be positive you can handle the pregnancy and how she acts when she or he gets older, they could possibly have your traits or gain all new ones." He warned.

Rosalie nodded her head. "I'll be ready for anything the little one throws at us. I've always wanted a baby." She said softly.

Ian smiled and gently hugged her. "Read up on born vampires first." He said firmly.

Edward smiled curiously. "So if our women can get pregnant, does that mean if me and you got together I could get you pregnant?" he asked.

Ian nodded. "My magic would make us a baby, but male pregnancies usually only last about six months." He said softly.

Edward frowned. "How do you go into labor?" he asked.

Ian winced. "They cut the baby out of your body." He said softly.

Edward shivered then frowned and sniffed the air. "There is a lot of blood close to here, did someone get into a fight?" he asked worried.

Ian grinned as he paid for the ingrediants then had them owled to the house. "Nope, that's the vampire blood bank. It's for vampires who don't want to hurt anyone and can't drink animal blood for some reason or another." He explained.

Edward grinned. "I never knew they had that." He said honestly.

Ian smiled and walked down the path, passing a shop called The Arts then curiously walking in. Inside was equipment for all different types of art forms. There was clay for sculpting, paints in every different color, canvases, chalk and special papers for etching. There was instruments galore and a half the section just for sheet music.

Ian quickly started browsing sheet music and grinned when he found the pirates of the Caribbean music, as well as some classics he didn't have. Then he started searching through the pans and pots, seasonings the Arts had for culinary arts. Ian grinned when he found a cookie jar shaped like a dinosaur and quickly bought it.

Once he was finished at the arts, he frowned when he heard commotion down further in the alley and slowly followed it with Edward only to find the twins Joke shop. Ian froze when he saw two identical boys at the front, shouting come on come all, we have candy to turn you into a bird, toys for you to play with, potions to prank and so much more.

Ian quickly flew up onto stage and hugged one of the boys. "George I missed you so much." He whispered.

George grinned and hugged Ian close. "I know little love, but we are here now, we even live in forks." He teased.

Fred grinned and walked over as people started going into the store and hugged Ian close. "There's our little brother. And look at the shiny new wings." He teased.

Ian grinned and motioned Edward over. "Edward, these are two of my best friends in the world, fred and George. Gred, Forge, this is Edward, my mate." He introduced.

Edward smiled and offered his hand. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you both." He said with a smile.

George raised an eyebrow. "Will you be good to our little brother?  
>he asked warningly.<p>

Edward nodded his head, "I already adore him and I could almost call it love." He said honestly.

Ian stared surprised then blushed darkly and hid behind Fred.

Fred laughed and pulled Ian out. "Come on little cutie show your face." He teased.

Ian whined then hid his face in Edward's shirt. "Why'd you have to do that?" he whined.

Fred chuckled. "We gotta get inside and do purchases, anything you want partner is yours by the by." He promised.

Ian grinned. 'I might have to do that." He warned.

Next was the broom and quidditch store. Edward was fascinated by the mechanics of it all then more surprised when he saw a man who looked like a mermaid with legs walking around in a bubble of water around him.

Edward grinned and picked up a lightning streak. "If I get you this will you use it?" he asked Ian.

Ian stared surprised. "I would but don't get it, its way to expensive." He said quickly.

While the boys were shopping, everyone else was going from shop to shop, having things sent home and having a good time.

Across the water, Dumbledore growled as his latest plan had failed to find the brat that had run. He had his name dragged through the dirt by those despicable twins and all his funding was down the drain when the potter brat had decided to get smart about his work. Now he had the rest of the blasted Weasley family on his for their payments and he had nowhere to hold meetings.

Meanwhile in the Riddle Manor, Voldemort was torturing the muggles who had abused his cousin Ian. At first he had not liked the idea of the feisty brat being his cousin but after the initial shock had worn off, he had been thrilled to have more family.

Voldemort pursed his lips then pulled out a pen and quill and wrote a quick letter to the boy on his mind, asking him what he would do if Voldemort did take over wizarding London and appointed himself the new minster.

At lunch time, Edward and Ian were both having rare steak and everyone else was eating to their hearts content. "After this I'll take you to the sweets emporium, its huge and has every kind of candy you can think of, and even more." He bragged excitedly.

When everyone finished, Ian lead thew ay into the shop and started to browse. As he was browsing the long isles he found a little girl crying. He slowly walked over and knelt down. "Hello little one, why are you crying?" he asked softly.

The little blond haired girl nervously backed away. "My uncle is mean to me, he doesn't want me but my mommy and daddy are gone." She whispered and kept crying.

Ian smiled softly and offered his arms to pick her up. "Well lets see if I can't fix that problem." He promised and gently lifted her into his arms.

Just a few minutes later, the man who was her uncle walked in and sneered. "Has she been lying again, disgusting little thing, should have been drowned when she was born." He said in disgust. He appeared to be half goblin and gargoyle.

Ian frowned. "How about I take her off your hands then, since you obviously don't want her." He offered.

Rosalie walked over then stared surprised at the pretty little girl in Ian's arms. "Ian who's this lovely little one?" she asked.

Aurora smiled shyly at Rosalie. "you look like mommy." She said and opened her arms to Rosalie.

Ian pulled out a contract he always had on him and had the man sign it then motioned for him to be on his way. "Rosalie would you want her?" he asked softly, "you'd take care of her and keep her safe?"

Rosalie nodded and gently tickled Aurora. "God yes Ian, she's beautiful."

Ian smiled and held up the adoption papers." He signed her over to me, now all you have to do is sign then you get this lovely little wood elf as your own daughter." He teased.

Aurora looked up hopeful. "Will you be my new mommy?" she asked.

Rosalie smiled as Emmett walked forward and both signed it.

Aurora looked shyly at Emmett. "Your strong like my daddy was. But the fire took him away, will you keep fire away from me?" she asked hopeful.

Emmett smiled softly and kissed Aurora's forehead. "Always. I'm your new daddy." He explained.

Rosalie smiled. "And I'm your new mommy." She promised the little one.

Ian smiled. 'Come on, I'll take you to kids shop so you can buy her all the things you need to." He promised and lead to a huge shop down the alley a way, filled with everything from clothes, to furniture for little ones.

Rosalie grinned and picked out a whole princess room for the little girl plus pretty new dresses and pants and shorts as well as a bathing suit and coloring books, all different kinds of toys and Ian shrunk them and headed home. "I'll expand the house so you have one more room." He promised.

With that everyone decided to end their day and head home, everyone having found amazing goodies around town.

Belle growled and paced in her room, Edward was supposed to be hers. Now she would have to find another way to get him back. Then an idea sprung to her mind, what if she went to the voltorie and told them Edward had told her about them. Yes that would work, then he would have to turn her and take her back.

Well thats my story and I'm sticking to it. Remember its unbeta'd so don't be so harsh on spelling and grammer.

I hope you liked the new chapter.

~~Snow


	13. Chapter 13

This is kind fluffy and a tiny bit of filler with the happiness that a character has vanished forever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing characters to give you a story.

Warning: There is yaoi and yuri in this story but it's probably not going to come up for a while.

~~~start~~

Ian smiled as they set up the last bits of the princess bedroom, giving her new toys to play with and a whole wardrobe of clothes to dress up in just for fun or for running around.

Rosalie grinned and set Aurora down in her bedroom. "This is your new home little one." She said softly.

Aurora slowly walked in and looked around with wide eyes. "it's so pretty." She said with a giggle then ran over and hugged Rosalie.

Emmett grinned as he watched then lifted Aurora into his arms and started to tickle her. "And Daddy is working on something special for you outside." He teased playfully, knowing the castle tree house would make for a fun day for her.

Aurora giggled and hugged him tight around the neck. "Thank you daddy." She whispered shyly.

Emmett just grinned like a loon and walked to Rosalie, pulling his little family into a nice hug. "I love you both." He promised.

Ian grinned as he watched them then went outside to help work on the castle tree house for his little niece. "Edward?" he called as he started hammering in nails for the project.

Edward walked over from the other side and smiled. "Yes my love?" he asked.

Ian grinned. "We should paint fairy tales on the inside." He said excitedly.

Edward laughed and nodded his head. "We can most definitely do that."

Ian nodded his head and started humming softly as he helped get the stairs to wrap around the tree till it broke out on top into a tower with a telescope mounted on It so they could watch the stars.

Edward smiled as they finally finished it and Ian warded it against falls and breakage with age.

Emmett smiled and carried Aurora outside to the big oak tree. "Try this out my little love." He said and set her down at the stairs that wound up to the tree house part of it, showing all of them down below with a high roof so the water just rolled off. The inside was painted with fairy tales that moved when you touched one of the characters.

Aurora giggled and followed the stairs higher, making sure to keep her hand on the rail to the roof then giggled like mad. "Daddy come see!" she shouted down.

Emmett chuckled and headed up the stairs to the top then hugged her close and looked around. "Do you like your castle little love?" he asked proudly.

Aurora nodded and hugged him tightly. "Can we watch the stars tonight?" she asked hopeful.

Rosalie walked up behind the two then gently tickled Aurora. "only for a little while, I don't want you up past your bedtime." She warned.

Emmett smiled. "We will make a special allowance once a week so we can see the stars better when it gets a little darker." He promised, knowing he was going to be a pushover and spoil his little girl.

Rosalie smiled and kissed her husband then her daughter. "come on little elf lets go get you something to eat." She said with a smile.

Emmett smiled and carried his baby girl down to the kitchen then set her in one of the chairs to the counter. "what would you like to eat?" he asked with a smile.

Aurora looked up shyly. "Can I have peanut butter and banana sandwich?" she asked hopeful.

Rosalie grinned and nodded her head, easily making the sandwich, then putting a little peanut butter on a plate with some apples and the sandwich. "Eat what you can okay?" she said and got a glass of milk out for the little girl.

Aurora nodded and took a bite of her sandwich and smiled happily. "Thank you mommy."

Meanwhile outside Edward and Ian were cuddling near the little pond that had koi and turtles inside.

Ian smiled and kissed under Edward's chin. "How have you liked the books on vampires?" he asked with a smile.

Edward smiled. "It's very informative. It tells ways of taking the memory of the person you fed on and why we have the sparkles in the sun. It's a camouflage. If we are in the sun longer then we turn invisible." He said proud of the things he learned.

Ian smiled and nodded his head. "I am proud of you Edward. I wanted to talk to you about something. Eventually I'll have to go back and help the fight against Dumbledore." He said softly.

Edward frowned. "Why is it your job to take out the bad man, your still just a teenager." He said softly.

Ian shook his head. "I was brought up as a weapon Edward, I still have a prophecy to fulfill." He admitted softly.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you have to go alone? Can't I come with you?" he asked hopeful.

Ian looked down softly. "I couldn't ask you to do that Edward." He said softly.

Edward shook his head. "I'm telling you I'm going then." He said firmly.

Ian looked to him then tackled him into the grass with a smile and kissed him. "Even if I take a flight and don't tell you where I'm going to be?" he asked.

Edward laughed and kissed Ian back. "Even then, I won't let you to go through this alone." He promised.

Ian shook his head. "My brothers and sisters are in the prophecy too. It's our job to get a good minister into office and change the creature laws from what the muggleborns have screwed it to be." He admitted.

Edward frowned. "You realize that means Jasper and Alice will come too?" he asked with a smile.

Ian nodded. "And probably Jacob and his pack as well." He admitted then sighed. 'can we talk about something else?"

Edward nodded his head and looked to Ian. "We still have Bella as a problem. I know she doesn't seem like one but she could cause a lot of damage to our family." He said softly.

Ian smiled. "So ablivate her." He said simply.

Edward shook his head. "I still worry about her, she may be able to stand up against your magic, I can't read her mind." He said softly.

Across the pond, Bella had just arrived in Italy where the volturi where and headed towards the castle, demanding to see the heads.

The vampire smirked and lead her in with a group of tourists, only to have the vampires descend upon her and all the other tourists, drinking every drop of their blood till the last drop was gone, leaving Bella a husk just like the others.

Dumbledore frowned as he passed his office, he needed the boy back to fight voldemort and take his magic from him. He pursed his lips then smirked. "Point me Hadrian Potter." He said with his wand then only got it to spin around and around.

Dumbledore cursed under his breath and started to pase again, what was he going to do with out his weapon to lead the people and appoint him minister. He would get rid of all creatures as soon as he was in office, knowing they were all dark beings.

Back across the pond, Neville smiled at Seth and headed to the movie theater with him. "I've never been to a theater before." He confessed to Seth.

Seth smiled. "How about we watch something a little scary, so if you get scared you can hold my hand?" he asked with a smile.

Neville nodded his head with a grin. "Let's see dawn of the dead." He said excitedly.

Seth laughed and bought two tickets to see the movie then headed inside with his love,

After the movie was over, Neville was jumping in fright over every little thing. "Do you think that will ever actually to the world?" he asked scared.

Seth chuckled. "not if I can help it. I'll protect you." He promised then lead the way out to the car, grinning when it started snowing. He pulled Neville into a tight hug then leaned down and gently kissed Neville's lips. "I care about you." He said softly.

Neville smiled softly. "I care about you too."

~~~End of Chapter~~

Well thats what it is, i hope you like it. send me owls with what you like or would like to see happen.

~Snow


	14. Chapter 14

Just a little filler till i've figured out how I want Dumbledore to die. Anywho, I hope you like it, send reviews with your ideas of what you want to see.

~~beginning~~

Early morning found the little elf crawling out of bed and into bed with her new grandma that painted the pretty pictures. "Grandma?" she asked shyly and tugged the vampires leg shyly.

Esma sat up then smiled softly when she saw Aurora out of bed."What's wrong honey, it's too early for little princesses to be up."she said worried and lifted her into his arms easily.

Aurora whimpered slightly. "I had a bad dream." she whispered and hid her face in her chest.

Esma smiled softly and gently rocked Aurora. "What was your dream little one? Maybe I can help make it go away for ever." she said softly.

Aurora blushed and looked up. "I dreamed about how mommy and daddy died and my uncle got me." she whispered.

Esma nodded, she'd been afraid this would happen. "it's okay little one, your mommy and daddy are gone but you have a new mommy and daddy who love you very much. You also have uncle Edward and Uncle Ian, and Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper and aunt Luna." she promised. 'And none of them will let you go back."

Aurora looked at her hopefully. "Honest?" she asked hopefully.

Esma nodded and kissed her forehead. "Honest. Want to go see mommy and daddy?" she asked softly and slipped out of bed, carrying the sleepy child.

Aurora nodded. 'Want daddy's bear hugs." she said softly.

Emmett smiled when he walked out of his and rose's room then smiled when he saw his little girl in his mother's arms. "Hey there princess, what are you doing up?" he asked and offered to take her into his arms.

Aurora immediately moved to be in Emmett's arms and cuddled into his chest. "I had a bad dream but grandma made it all better." she said softly and kissed her papa's cheek. "Can I sleep with you?"

Emmett smiled and hugged her close. "You most definantly can." he promised and walked into their room, laying Aurora between him and Rosalie who was sitting up and smiling at her baby girl.

Emmett smiled and kissed Rosalie firmly then laid down the sleepy six year old. "there ya go litle elf. We will both be here for you." he promised and climbed into bed after her, both her mommy and daddy cuddling her close.

The next day, Ian showed up to pick Edward and Alice as well as Rose and Jasper and Emmett.

Alice went blank faced for a minute then looked to Edward sadly. "She's dead." she whispered, unable to believe Bella would do such a stupid thing, just to get back at them.

Edward saw what was in Alice's mine then nodded sadly," I guess there isn't a threat anymore to the Bella thing. I'm sad she would be so vindictive that she went to the voltori." he said sadly.

Ian gently put a hand on Edwards leg, driving one handed. "I'm sorry she lost her life, I never wished that a pone her. She shouldn't have to go Italy though." he said honestly. "Who's going to tell her father?"

Edward shook his head, "He's a police officer, they will call him from Italy saying his daughter is dead."

As they reached school, everyone stared at the people coming out all in a nice car, with A native dropping off Draco. Edward smirked and walked over, offering Jacob his hand. "Truce?" he asked.

Jacob stared at him a minute then nodded and shook his hand. "Truce, Just take care of my lover during school." he said softly.

Draco blushed slightly and smiled at Jacob, kissed his cheek, then started towards his brother and sister, Neville having barrowed Ian's bike to get to school. The whole school was staring at the two hottest families, riding together to school.

Ian smiled to Luna. "Will you be okay?" he asked softly.

Luna nodded and smiled, Jasper taking one hand and Alice the other. 'We share most of the same classes, only one she will be without us will be first period with you and Edward." she promised.

Luna smiled and cuddled into them both. "thank you."

The people watching wrinkled their nose and started gossiping about all the Cullins and the Blacks.

Edward turned to Ian. "Should we give them a taste of something to gossip about?" he asked playfully.

Ian grinned and leaned up, kissing Edward's lips firmly, then got lifted up by his hips and kissed more thoroughly.

Edward grinned and slowly set Ian down, who was now a little wobbly. "That was more than a taste." Ian teased.

Edward chuckled. "You should hear what the people are saying now." he teased back.

Ian rolled his eyes but took Edward's hand and headed for first period. This was going to be a long day.

By the time Lunch was called, Ian wanted to murder most of the school. Two jerks had tried to push him against the lockers and called him a whore, saying that just anyone could have him.

Edward had broken that up immediatly by getting infront of Ian and narrowing his copper collared eyes. "Back off what's mine or you will see just who the whore is. I'm sure he would love your head up his ass." he said then pulled Ian away and into the bathroom. "Are you alright?" he asked worried.

Ian nodded and took a deep breath. "I could have handled them." he said softly.

Edward smiled. "I want to protect you though. Your past was bad and I hate to see them bringing up flash backs." he said softly.

Ian took off his shirt and winced at the bruises already forming from the metal locker. "I need the blood pop in my back pack, could you get it?" he asked weakly.

Edward nodded and brought it out, putting it directly into Ian's mouth. Ian, instead of sucking it, chewed it down and threw the stick away, making the bruises disappear slowly. "Thank you Edward." he said softly.

Edward smiled. 'Now put your shirt back on and lets get you something substantial to eat." he teased.

Ian raised an eye brow. "Please tell me you don't think cafeteria food is substantial." he said with a laugh.

Edward laughed. 'No, I brought you something from home." he promised.

ian smiled. "Will we be able to share it?" he asked playfully.

Edward grinned and nodded. "Esme baked the bread with blood in it instead of water." he said proudly.

Ian grinned ."I can't wait to try it then. Come on, foods calling." he teased.

In the cafeteria, everyone shut up as Edward and Ian walked to the table with the rest of their brothers and sisters, but this time, the Cullen's were actually eating, not just picking at the food.

Ian sat down only to be accosted by Jenifer. "you can't have him, you are the only hot boys in school. One of you was supposed to be mine." she demanded.

Edward chuckled. "Sorry love, we are mated for life." he said honestly.

Ian smiled and nodded. "Plus I wouldn't have gone for you either, I' m gay." he said softly.

Jennifer shook her head. "We could fix you, send you to a camp that takes care of being gay." she said hopeful.

` Ian frowned. 'I don't want to go to that school, nor will I ever. Now run along and eat your lunch." he said, adding a small compulsion charm to make her go away.

Jennifer pouted and walked away, tears running down her cheek that she had been rejected yet again.

~~End of Chapter~~

I hope you like it, send me owls an i'll try to update faster.

~snow


	15. Chapter 15

The next day found the blacks home sick, well Luna sick and the boys catering to her instead of leaving her for school. Ian smiled and softly sketched her then pinned it above Luna's bed. "So you'll always see just how beautiful you are." he said softly.

After school, the Cullen family arrived with the days homework and Alice and Jasper climbed into bed with Luna, each cuddling her from either side. "How was your day my little love?" Jasper asked and kissed her temple then winced. "Your forehead is burning."

Luna smiled softly. "Fever reducer?" she asked not knowing exactly what it was.

Sirius nodded and summoned it from the pantry. "Now love I know it tastes bad but you have to drink it all." he said softly.

Luna nodded and slowly downed it then winced. "That's disgusting." she whined.

Siri nodded. 'I know love, I can't help it." he said softly.

Draco came in with tea and toast with Luna's favorite tea in the pot and her favorite jelly for the toast. "here love, give your tummy something to digest." he said and set the tray on the nightstand and offered Luna her tea.

Luna eagerly took it and sipped it before she smiled. "Only you know how to make my favorite tea perfect." she said softly, her throat very hoarse.

Draco leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It's because I make it special for you." he said softly.

Alice smiled and kissed Luna's cheek while Jasper kissed the other one then cuddled her close between them." we were worried about you today." she said sadly.

Luna smiled. "I'm fine, I just got a bad cold." she promised.

Jasper smiled. "Well your mood is happy right now." he teased.

Luna blushed. "I can't help it." she whispered.

Jasper smiled softly. "It's alright. It's sweet. We brought your homework for you and your brothers by the way."

Luna groaned. "I hate that school. They act like they've never seen a girl in a skirt before" she said softly.

Alice smiled. "Well we did get the prettiest girl in school, their probably all jealous." she teased.

Luna giggled and cuddled close to Jasper while wrapping her arms around Alice. "I love you both." she whispered.

Alice smiled. 'And we love you." she promised, the room filling with Joy as Jasper lost control of the happiness he felt. "I love you both." he said and kissed Luna's lips gently.

Luna blushed dark red then smiled shyly as she kissed him back then hid her face in Alice's neck. "He's making me blush." she whined.

Alice pulled a blood pop out and put it into Jasper's mouth just in case then gently started to play with Luna's long beautiful hair. "I wish you'd let me play with your hair more." Alice said and smiled.

Luna smiled softly. "Well if I'm better tomorrow, then I'll let you dress me." she promised.

Alice grinned and kissed Luna's lips softly. "I would love that, just if it meant you were healthy." she said softly.

Draco came up again with tea for Jasper and Alice. "here loves, it's got blood in it so you can drink it." he promised.

Alice took hers and smiled. "Thank you Draco." she said softly then passed the other to jasper who looked ready to eat a bear. "Thanks Dray." Jasper said with a smile and sipped his tea. "Luna's right, this is delicious." he said excitedly.

Draco smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Haller if you need something." he said softly.

Alice smiled and sipped her tea then offered Luna some toast. "Here love, eat something."

Luna nodded and munched on the bread. "thank you." she said softly.

The rest of the day found Luna in bed being catered to and cuddling with her mates. By morning her fever broke and by mid afternoon, she was all better.

Luna smiled as she headed to school in her car with Alice and Jasper in her back seat. She parked just next to her mate's family then got out. Rosalie walked over and gently hugged Luna. "Do you feel better my little fay?" she asked softly.

Luna nodded and returned the hug. "Yes thank you. How's being a mother coming?" she asked softly.

Rosy smiled. "I love it. My baby girl is so smart. She gets to spend today painting and baking cookies with grandma." she said proudly.

Emmett smiled and walked over to Neville. "I got a killer system at home, would you like to come over and run a match with me?" he asked with a grin.

Neville grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." he promised.

Edward grinned and pulled Ian down and spun him around with a grin. "I missed you last night. I was tempted to break into your house so I could sleep with you." he teased.

Ian laughed and smiled at Edward. "I left my window open so you could come in." he said softly.

Edward stared surprised. "you'd let me sleep with you?" he asked softly.

Ian blushed and nodded. "I like your cuddles and the way you hum to me when I'm sleepy." he admitted.

Edward grinned and kissed Ian's lips gently. "I love you." he said softly.

Ian blushed and kissed Edward more passionately back. "I love you too." he said with a happy smile on his face.

Edward smiled as Luna was walked to class by Jasper and Alice and Draco was with Rosy, talking about getting toys special for Aurora for christmas and her birthday as both were coming up.

Ian grinned. "I love our families. It's like someone took a glue stick and stuck us together." he said softly.

Edward laughed. "I love our family too." he said softly. "But rosy would get really upset if you said she was a glue stick."

Ian laughed. "But we are all glue sticks." he said playfully.

The day went by slowly till finally they got out of school. Edward insisted on driving Ian home and smiled when Ian gave him the extra helmet. "Just don't go to fast."

Across the pond, Dumbledore was pacing and grumbling about not being able to find funds and a place for them to meet. He debated using the school funds as they were his to use mostly for the school and to pay the teachers. He frowned when Severus came in and sat down. "Voldemort is just as angry as you are, he doesn't know where they are and it bugs him."

Dumbledore growled and in his angry fit he hit the base of the rack over, cutting off Fawkes from flying away. He quickly popped away from the old coot and reappeared in Forks where the owls had come through and landed on a small tree near the door, freezing his tush off but happy to be back to freedom.

Dumbledore shouted in anger and quickly tried to detect Fawkes but nothing appeared, he grabbed the perch and threw it out the window with a shout.

Severus watched in amusement before he floo'd out, worried the headmaster might throw him next.

Tom smiled when he saw Severus. "how mad is the old coot?" he asked.

Severus grinned. "He knocked over Fawkes' perch and freed the bird in the process. He ended up throwing the perch through the window." he said with a laugh.

Tom grinned. "Have you heard from your love?" he asked.

Sev nodded. "Remus is working really hard to keep the werewolves safe." he said softly. "I miss him to bits though."

Tom smiled. "Then invite him to dinner and we can talk about keeping the werewolves beyond protected." he promised.


	16. Chapter 16

disclaimer: i own nothing. I hope you guys enjoy it, remember send me owls.

~~START

The weeks passed quickly for school and Rosalie took Draco to the muggle mall to get things for his family. "What about this?" he asked and held up a snuggy.

Rosalie grinned. 'Looks perfect, you can sleep in it without any clothes on." she teased playfully.

Draco laughed and put it back. "Don't need that then. Have any of your family members consummated the bond?" he asked curiously.

Rosalie smiled. "Edward and Ian are waiting till after their married, I don't know about Jasper and Alice and Luna." she admitted.

Draco smiled. "Did Ian tell you what he got you for an early Christmas present?" he asked.

Rosalie smiled. "No, I wanted it to be a surprise but at the same time I want to know." she said softly.

Draco grinned and walked to the baby section. "I wonder if I should get blue or pink." he said with playful grin.

Rosalie went wide eyed. "He's brewing that potion?" she asked hopeful.

Draco smiled sweetly then put the baby clothes back. "I won't say. Come on let's find something for Aurora next."

Rosalie nodded then went to a little girls store and grinned when she found a few princess dresses then cute kitty pajamas and kitty ears for her hair. "we should get her a play house, something with a small slide and things to climb on. Oh and a bike." she said excitedly.

Draco chuckled. "How about a jungle gym?" he asked.

Rosalie grinned and nodded. "sounds perfect." she said happily, then found a princess bike with training wheels on it. "I have to get it for her."

Draco smiled. "How about you get that and I'll get the play ground." he said softly.

Rosalie nodded her head. "alright. I'll tell Mama we need to expand the house for a nursery." she said happily.

Draco smiled. "You know the dangers right?" he asked worried.

Rosalie nodded. "I read the book on it. I have to have a love session with my husband then I'll be pregnant for 9 months and out will come the little one." she said softly.

Draco nodded and smiled. "Your little one will be strong as a new born and you'll find out a new power if he has one when he's born. We will know when you're giving birth."

Rosalie smiled and wheeled the bike towards then stopped and found a toy jeep that went over all terrain an traded it for the bike. She easily carried it to the register while Draco paid for the jungle gym and had a promise to send someone out to set it up.

Rosalie smiled and paid for all the gifts she got and asked them to be wrapped.

Once they finished shopping, Rosalie smiled and headed to the bedroom to hide the presents while Draco just shrunk his and put them in a little chest for Christmas.

Aurora heard her mommy come in then grabbed the tray of cookies she and grandma had made and headed up the stairs a little clumsily.

"Momma!" she called, getting scared she was going to fall.

Ian quickly walked up behind her and lifted her into his arms bridal style so she wouldn't drop her cookies. "What's princess doing carrying so many yummy things?" he asked playfully.

Aurora smiled. "I made them, I want mamma to try." she said excitedly.

Ian smiled and carried her up to the bedroom her mother was in. "Mommy!" she said excitedly and squirmed to get down.

Ian chuckled and set her down on her feet, only to have the little girl run over to her mother.

Rosalie grinned and lifted her little girl into her arms gently. "Well what do we have here?  
>she asked and playfully kissed Aurora's cheek. "Smells yummy."<p>

Aurora giggled and picked one up and offered it to her mother. "I made them with grandma." she said excitedly.

Rosalie smiled and took a bite of one then smiled fully. "Delicious. My baby girl is an excellent cook." she teased.

Aurora smiled happily then squirmed again. "I wanna give one to Daddy." she said excitedly.

Emmett came out from the garage and was wiping his hands. "And what is my beautiful daughter wanting to give daddy?" he asked playfully.

Aurora squealed and ran over to her daddy, getting a little oil on her dress but offered the cookie up to her daddy.

Emmett smiled and ate it from her hand then grinned. "Delicious. Did you make these yourself?" he asked and snuggled her close.

Aurora nodded and smiled happily. "Granma let me stir it and make balls of the cookies too." she said happily.

Emmett smiled proudly. "Well we might just have to make another batch of these. There yummy." he teased playfully.

Aurora smiled and nodded her head. "Daddy can we go watch the stars tonight?" she asked hopefully.

Emmett smiled. "I think we can do that. We can even color in your tree house too if you want."

Aurora smiled fully and squealed. "Really?" she asked hopeful.

Emmett nodded his head and smiled then kissed her forehead. "Just let daddy get washed up and you go get on your pjs."

Aurora ran to her bedroom, only to be stopped by her mommy. "Good lord little one did daddy hug you covered in oil?" she asked with a kind smile.

Aurora nodded and kept her head down, thinking she was in trouble.

Rosalie gently lifted her chin and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, lets just get you cleaned up. I got new bubble bath for you, wanna try it?" she asked.

Aurora smiled. "what's it smell like?" she asked curiously.

Rosalie smiled and carried Aurora to the bathtub. "it smells like flowers." she said softly.

"Like mommy?" she asked hopeful.

Rosalie laughed. "Yes just like mommy." she said softly.

After the tub was filled and Aurora was thoroughly cleaned and dressed in footsy pajamas, she went running through the hall and slid to a halt just before the stairs, going wide eyed as she started to fall, then screamed for help as she fell down the first few stairs.

Ian heard the scream then quickly pulled out his wings and flew in, catching Aurora before she could go any further down the stairs, the little girl crying in pain and terror. "Shh shh Aurora its okay, uncle Ian has you." he said softly and held her close.

Rosalie was there in seconds then looked at Ian worriedly. "She may have broken her arm, but she's alright, she fell down the first flight of stairs before I could catch her." he said softly.

Carlisle was immediately called at work and asked to make time to set Aurora's arm in a cast.

Rosalie gently took Aurora from Ian then held the crying little girl as she ran full speed to one of the cars and sat in the back while Emmett drove to the hospital.

Aurora looked up nervously. "Are you taking me back?" she asked, still in tears.

Rosalie shook her head. "Never. We are going to see Grandpa at the hospital, so he can fix your arm." she promised.

Aurora cuddled close to her mother, cradling her broken arm and still crying, though sniffling now instead of sobbing.

Rosalie smiled softly and kissed Aurora's cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to catch you." she whispered.

Aurora looked up and shook her head. "It's okay mommy. It's like you said, I have uncle Ian and uncle Edward and uncle Jasper and aunt luna and aunt Alice to take care of me too." she said softly.

Rosalie smiled with watery eyes. "That's exactly right little love." she said proudly.

Once they got to the hospital, Rosalie gently carried Aurora in and was seen immediately to a room.

Carlisle smiled and walked in. "What's this I hear about my little girl getting hurt?" he asked and nuzzled Aurora playfully.

Aurora giggled a little bit then held up her arm. "I fell down the stairs." she said softly.

Carlisle went wide eyed at that then smiled. "well your a brave girl to let me come look at it. I'm gonna have to take some pictures of the inside of your arm okay?"

Aurora looked at him curiously. "How do you do that?"

Carlisle smiled and lifted her up, carrying her to the xray machine they had and laid her down on a table and set a large metal cape like thing on her body to keep her safe then set the arm just over it.

After a few xrays, Carlisle looked t them and frowned, it was healed. nothing was wrong with the arm.

Aurora looked at her arm and slowly lifted it and moved her fingers.

Carlisle walked over and smiled softly. "You healed yourself. How did you do that little one?" he asked curiously.

Aurora shook her head. "I'm not allowed to say. It's secret between elves." she said softly.

Rosalie smiled when Carlisle came back. "Little one is all healed up. All by herself." he said proudly.

Rosalie frowned. "How did that happen?" she asked confused.

Carlisle shook his head. "I haven't the faintest Idea but she said it's a secret between elves so it might be a good idea to ask Neville." he said softly.

Neville smiled as he won yet another match against Edward, worried about the little girl in the hospital right now. He knew that by the time they got there, she would be healed but didn't want to say anything as it was supposed to be an elvin secret.

Carlisle smiled and gave his little granddaughter a kiss on the forehead. "well you were very brave to let me look at it. You'll be all right completely by the time mummy takes you home." he said softly.

Rosalie smiled and pulled Aurora into her arms. "I'm very proud of you." she said softly.

Aurora sniffled a bit then hid her face in her mommy's shoulder. "I didn't mean to fall." she whispered, feeling like she was in trouble.

Emmett smiled softly and ran a hand over her back soothingly. "It's alright. Wanna know a secret?" he asked playfully.

Aurora turned her head to him, her ear still to her mommy's chest. "What papa?" she asked curiously.

Emmett chuckled. "I fell down those stairs quite a few times." he said honestly.

Rosalie smiled. "He's telling the truth. he even broke his leg trying to go down them to quickly." she said with a giggle.

Aurora looked up at her mommy. "So I didn't do bad?" she asked nervously.

Rosalie shook her head. "Not at all. Aurora we will never send you back. I promise." she said softly then kissed Aurora's forehead.

Aurora nodded and kissed her mommy's cheek. "I love you mommy." she said softly.

Rosalie smiled. "Would you want a little brother or sister?" she asked softly.

Aurora grinned fully. "I want a little sister to play dress up with!" she said excitedly.

Rosalie smiled again and kissed Aurora's for head. "I'll have to try and make it a girl then." she teased.

Aurora smiled happily then yawned. "Mommy I'm tired." she said softly.

Rosalie smiled and walked out to the car, Emmett decided to drive while Rosalie held Aurora, the seat belt around both her and Aurora.

Emmett smiled and started to sing a goofy song from the radio for kids and made Aurora laugh but blush when her tummy growled.

Rosalie smiled as they parked then carried Aurora to the kitchen and set her on the counter. "How about we get you some veggies and fish?" she asked softly.

Aurora nodded her head, knowing she needed to eat her greens. "That sounds yummy mommy." she said softly.

Rosalie heated it up then set it into a booster seat at the table and got her a glass of soy milk to keep her healthy.

Across the ocean, Voldemort was talking to the alpha of the pack that was trying to stay out of the war.

"We will protect the wolves and you in this home. you can hunt in the forest to the back and we won't force you to fight. you can just be safe in my home and my forests." he promised with a kind smile.

The alpha nodded and bowed with a hand over his heart. "I thank you for the protection you offer us. We have cubs who can't fight and a few injured who need to heal." he said with honesty in his voice. "I also believe one of my pack has a love named Severus. He can go to him now." he teased Remus as he quickly left the meeting and found Severus in the hall pacing.

As soon as Severus saw Remus he pulled him into a tight hug and started kissing him, having missed him so much. He put all the love he had into the kiss then pulled away slightly. "I love you. I've missed you to death."

Remus nodded and kissed Severus one more time. "I've missed you too. How did you get Voldemort to offer protection?" he asked confused.

Severus smiled. "all the things we thought about him, aren't true. He's a good man just needed to take a few things from people. Ian no longer is a threat to him, their cousins."

Remus stared surprised. "How did that happen?" he asked confused.

Severus shook his head. "I don't know."

Far from the man who had been bad mouthed, Dumbledore was trying to calm every one down as they were looking for their money and the grimhold place. "I don't have access to it now. If I could, I'd find Sirius. But he kidnapped the boy and had him emancipated. I have no access to the money any more." he said with a grandfatherly twinkle in his eyes. he had tea brought up and made sure everyone had some before he said. "now all of you will wait till the brat shows up to get your money." he said firmly, getting a nod from the now potioned group.

Back in America, Neville was in the forest looking for roots and leaves for potions. He startled when Fawks landed on his shoulder. "Aw love how long have you been out here. You're freezing."

Neville put the last of his potions ingredients into his pouch then gently lifted Fawkes off his shoulder and hugged him close, taking him home.

"Ian!" Neville shouted soon as he got into the house.

Ian frowned and moved away from Edward, not admitting they were snogging in his room. He headed downstairs then went wide eyed. "How long has he been out in the cold?" he asked, recognizing the bird immediately.

Neville shook his head. "He's freezing though. will you make a fire while i heat up some mice for him?"

Ian nodded and started a fire, then wrapped a warm towel around Fawkes who trilled in pleasure at the warmth.

Neville came back in with warmed mice and water as well as a few owl treats. "Here you go." he said softly, staring surprised when the beautiful bird attacked the meal in hunger. "he must have been out there for days." he said sadly.

Fawkes finished the meal then drank the water like a mad man.

Edward came down with just his jeans on then stared surprised at the Phoenix. "Wow." he said softly and sat behind Ian with a smile. "He's beautiful." he said softly.

Fawkes trilled a sweet song to Edward and Ian then walked over and sat in Ian's lap. "He was forced to be with Dumblebut. now he is free to find his own man or woman to be his familiar." he said sadly.

Ian heated up his body to be warm to the touch and held Fawkes close to him, making sure he got the heat he needed. "Fawkes, do you want to have a burning day today?" he asked curiously.

Fawkes trilled then moved from the blanket into the fire, much to the surprise of both Edward and Ian. "I guess it was much to cold for a burn day." he said and chuckled with the pheonix curled up and fell asleep on the fire. "Let's let him rest." he said softly and left food out for Fawkes for when he woke up.

Ian looked to the bird. "I think it's close to time to go against Dumbledore." he said honestly.

Edward smiled. "I will go with you."

Ian nodded and smiled. "i'm glad you will." he said softly.

Edward smiled softly. "come on, you need your rest too." he said and lifted Ian into his arms then headed back up stairs. "He will be fine for now and youll see him in the morning."

~~end of chapter~~

i know its mostly filler but i hope you like it.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it's taken me so long to update my ducks. I'll be trying to go faster this spring break.

~~start~~

Across the pond, Dumbledore was livid. He had no weapon, no money and had his name dragged through the ground. He hated that he was being called the dark lord, even fawkes had left him, which pissed him off more. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

A few minutes later, Severus walked in."I have news sir." he said softly.

Dumbledore turned and his twinkle came back. "What news?" he asked.

Severus looked at him."The dark lord has called all his halocrux's back to him and looks human now, he's gotten more recruits who willingly join. And our weapon is mated to a vampire who plans to comes to help the dark lord." He admitted.

Dumbledore growled and his wand snapped from all the magic he was radiating. "How is this possible?" He demanded.

Severus winced at the magic. "He and Voldemort are cousins." he said softly.

Dumbledore stared surprised. "How is this possible, I killed his mother, she wasn't pregnant." he said angrily, giving up one of his biggest secrets.

Severus smirked. "I'll be off then." he said and headed straight to the top lawyer at the ministry of magic. "I have proof of a murder by Dumbledore." he said sweetly.

The minister of magic was then called out and smirked. "Send the auror to arrest him." he said sweetly, the auror's sent out took the magic from Dumbledore to move him into a waiting cell.

Severus grinned and popped out to Voldemort and his love, Remus. "The boys don't have to come back. Dumbledore will be questioned and found guilty then sent to azkaban. Should I send a letter?" he asked.

Tom smiled an shook his head. "I'll send it." he promised.

Across the water, Draco was waiting outside, just hovering and eating an apple, contemplating whether he wanted to go to Jacob's or just spend the day with his dad.

Lucius chuckled and flew up next to Draco. "you know you can do both. I'd love to meet him." he teased.

Draco blushed. 'how'd you know?" he asked softly.

Lucius chuckled. "I figured it out by the direction of your broom."

Draco smiled. "I'll invite him over. Be right back." he said and took off with a glamour around him. He landed next to Jacob's house and knocked on the door.

Jacob came to the door with only shorts on. "well there's my love." he teased.

Draco smiled. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to my house and hang with me and my dad." he said softly.

Jacob grinned and nodded. "Let me just get a clean shirt on and I'll drive my truck there."

Draco smiled. "Think I can hitch a ride back?" he asked and shrunk his broom.

Jacob came out with a simple cotton shirt and a pair of shorts and sandals. "sure." he said and opened the door for Draco.

Back home, Ian had started packing when he saw his cousin's bird fly in. He opened the letter then stared surprised. "They got Dumbledore to admit he had murdered someone." he said in shock.

Edward looked over his shoulder. "You'll be asked to stand trial against him." he said softly.

Ian smiled and unpacked. "I want to go and offer my help to my cousin." he said softly.

Edward nodded. "wait till christmas break?" he asked.

Ian pursed his lips then nodded. "Edward?" he asked softly.

Edward smiled an kissed Ian's pursed lips. "Yes my love?" he asked .

Ian smiled softly. "I love you." he whispered.

Edward stared surprised, then grinned like a mad man. "I have a question for you." he said shyly.

Ian smiled and nodded his head. "Go ahead and ask." he said softly.

Edward smiled and got on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it up and showed his mother's ring. "Will you marry me?" he asked shyly.

Ian stared at him surprised then with tears in his eyes nodded. "Yes." he whispered, as he had tears flowing down his face. "Gods yes."

Edward grinned and stood up, putting the ring on Ian's left ring finger then kissed Ian passionately, then picked Ian up and twirled him around. "I love you so much." he said happily.

Ian grinned and kissed Edward's nose. "Shall we go tell the others? Oh and I have a gift for Rosalie." he said and once he was lowered to the floor went to a small box with the potion in it.

Edward smiled. "Does it have something to do with the bag of baby clothes you've got hidden under you bed?" he asked playfully.

Ian pouted. "How'd you know?" he asked softly.

Edward chuckled."I can smell them." he admitted.

Ian smiled. "pull those out please? I tweeked the potion so it would give her a baby girl."

Edward chuckled and pulled out the two big boxes, wrapped in penguin roll paper. Then Ian summoned a smaller box with outfits for Aurora, with a small wardrobe and a princess chair and mirror and all the little girl make up he could find, as well as a small pair of pink flower earrings.

After they packed it all in the trunk of his car, they headed to Edward's home.

Inside, they walked in with the paper wrapped gifts and set them on the floor. "Rosalie." he called.

Rosalie smiled and came down with Aurora on her hip, as the little girl felt scared of the stairs.

Ian smiled and offered Rosalie the smallest box first. "This is for you and this is for Aurora." he said and put a huge box in front of Aurora.

Aurora looked up hopeful. "but it's not even christmas." she said softly.

Ian smiled and tickled Aurora a bit. "It's a prechristmas present." he teased then kissed her forehead. "Rip the paper open and find the treasure inside."

Rosalie stared at the potion in the bottle and nearly came to tears. "Is there a way to make it a baby girl?" she asked softly.

Ian smiled. "I already tweaked it to do so. Go for this box next." he said softly.

Rosalie gently put the potion where she could be sure it was safe then opened the next box, filled with baby clothes in pink, white, light blue, dark purple and a soft red dress that would make her look like a princess.

Aurora went through her box then turned and hugged her uncle tight. "Thank you Uncle Ian." she said excitedly. "Now I just need a house." she said and giggled as she played with the new dolls he had gotten her as well.

Ian smiled and placed the last box in front of Rosalie. Inside were clothes to wear while she was pregnant, but in a style that would only scream mess with me bitch, I'm fancier then you.

Ian smiled when Aurora ran over and hugged him tight around the neck. "Thank you Uncle Ian." she said happily.

Rosalie came to tears and quickly pulled Ian into a hug. "Thank you so much." she said in tears.

Ian gently hugged her back then smiled. "Go tell your husband. Oh and I'm brewing a special lotion for the stretch marks." he promised.

Back across the pond, the vultiery, got wind of a potion to help vampires get pregnant and they wanted the brewer to make it and other potions, most to harm the other to help the vampires make more recruits to their fight. Hadrian Black would be theirs.

~~Finished.~~

Please send me owls with what you think. oh and none of this is mine.


	18. Chapter 18

Welcome to another chapter of Dawn of a new Day. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will have another up in a few days i hope.

~~start~~

The next day it started to snow and school was called off, as the roads were filled with black ice and could cause accidents. Ian grinned when he flew over the clouds that were pushing the snow down and landed just out front of Edward's room. "Love?" he called.

Esma smiled as she came up. "Edward's not home, he went with his sister for a bonding trip." she said softly.

Ian smiled softly. "Well do you mind if I stay with you. I have a couple things for all of you. And Neville wanted me to talk to Rosalie about teaching little Aurora to do things with plants and animals."

Esma smiled and nodded his head. "I'd love that." she said happily. "you wouldn't happen to have those suckers you gave the children would you?"

Ian grinned and nodded his head. "Cougar, mountain lion, bear and cheetah." he said and held up the four. "I always keep them with me. I recommend the cougar myself."

Esma smiled and took the cougar, then started to suck on it. "So would you like to see my gallery?" she asked with a smile.

Ian grinned and nodded. "Edward said you're a great artist and designer." he praised.

Esma blushed slightly then nodded her head. "I do alright." she said and put a cover over the painting she was doing just now. "What do you think?" she asked as he went through some of the canvases and grinned. "These are beautiful Esma." he said proudly.

Esma smiled and nodded her head. "It's some of my better work, I have the drawings I made for when we built your house." she said and brought over a blue print showing what the house looked like on paper.

Ian grinned. "Now that's really cool." he said honestly.

Esma blushed and smiled at Ian. "Thank you. Do you paint just portraits?"

Ian shook his head. "No, I paint all kinds of things but I prefer drawing and painting my family and friends." he admitted and turned to Esma. "I'd love to paint you, your gorgeous."

Esma smiled and shook her head. "I'm not good enough for that." she said softly.

Ian pursed his lips then put on his best puppy dog face. "Please?" he said cutely

Esma groaned then smiled. "fine. but not in here I want to be outside sitting with the garden."

Ian grinned and nodded, pulling out a canvas and his favorite paint set, then lead the way to the swing that hung in the garden, surrounded by snow."This is perfect!" he said excitedly.

Esma blushed then sat on the swing with Ian putting up his canvas, the first thing he did was sketch Esma in his sketch book then slowly started her on her swing, painting in her beautiful eyes first.

Esma smiled over at him."Is it a good angle?" she asked a bit nervously.

Ian grinned up to her. "It's perfect." he said then slowly put her with a cascade of hair around her and a beautiful dress on her. Once done he shaded a bit here and there then turned it to Esma. "What do you think?" he asked shyly.

Esma smiled a bright smile then gently hugged Ian. "It's beautiful. May I have it? I want to put it in my husband's study." she said softly.

Ian smiled ."Your more than welcome to have it. It's a gift from me to you. Oh can you keep a secret?" he asked playfully.

Esma grinned and nodded. "Of course."

Ian grinned. "Rosalie will be having a baby in nine months." he said with bright eyes.

Esma squealed and hugged him. "That's wonderful. I'll have two grand children!" she said excitedly.

Ian laughed and hugged her back. "I brewed the potion a few days ago and she should have taken it that night."

Esma blushed. "Explains why she asked to extend the house for a nursery and why little Aurora slept with us last night."

Ian chuckled. "It will be a baby girl." he said softly. "I got her a bunch of baby clothes but they go only so far as the baby grows."

Esme grinned happily. "Well then ill just have to start knitting and sewing again. Thank you. I always loved to sew and knit but never been able to do much because all my kids have warm clothes and store bought." she admitted.

Ian smiled softly. "Well there is little Aurora too." he teased.

Esma smiled at him. "I've already made her a scarf a beanie and cute little mittens to play outside." she admitted.

Aurora ran inside in said beanie and mittens with her scarf all wet. "Uncle Ian! I got to play outside in the snow. Daddy taught me how to make snow angels and snow men." she said excitedly.

Ian chuckled then pulled her into his lap. "That's great little one. you hungry now?" he asked and smiled at Emmett who sniffed out his blood pops and took one that tasted of bear.

Aurora nodded and smiled shyly. "Can I have a cookie grandma?" she asked.

Esme smiled softly ."How about a peanut butter and jelly then the cookie?" she asked with a smile.

Aurora nodded excitedly. "Can I have a pear instead of cookies. I saw they were ripe." he said excitedly.

Esme nodded and pulled a pear out and sliced it up then made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and put her on a stool so she could eat at the counter. "Did you have fun outside little love?" Ian asked with a smile.

Aurora took a big bite of her sandwich then nodded happily. "Mommy said I get a new little sister soon." she said happily with a mouthful of sandwich and jelly on her cheek.

Ian chuckled and got a wet napkin, gently wiping the jelly off. "That's right. Your gonna have to be a good big sister though. She will be your best friend as you get older." he teased.

Aurora nodded happily. "I wanna see mommy with the big belly and hear the little one kick." she said excitedly

Ian frowned. "Aurora how'd you know that would happen with the baby?" he asked.

Aurora put her food down sadly and looked down in tears. "My mommy was gonna have a baby boy before the fire." she whispered.

Ian stared surprised then gently pulled Aurora into his arms and held her close as she cried.

Emmett walked over and gently took Aurora from him, shushing her and whispering sweet little nothings to her then kissed her forehead. "That won't happen here my love." he promised and gently kept on holding her as she slowly fell asleep from the tears that fell.

Emmitt smiled softly. "I'm going to take her up to her room and put her down for a nap." he whispered.

Ian nodded and smiled softly. "You're a good father." he said proudly.

In Italy the vampires best tracker was stuck with a blank. He had seen what the potions maker looked like but it was like a wall to get past to get an address or a name even.

The voltori were getting frustrated and decided to send trackers east west north and south to try and pick up a scent of the brewer. All four came back with no news but the Cullens had taken in a baby girl that smelled of the forest.

Aro frowned. "Is she a vampire or not?" he asked curiously.

The tracker shook his head. "An elf is that they call her."

Aro smirked. 'Well maybe we can kidnap her and get the brewer to come to us." he said sickly sweet.

Back in Forks, Alice had a vision that showed the voltori's plans and ran to Ian quickly. "Ian you have to hide. The voltori are going after us. They want to kidnap Aurora and bring you out in to the open."  
>Ian stared in surprise. "How did they find out about us?" he asked in shock. He wouldn't let anything happen to his new family. "I have to take Aurora somewhere safe. Esme could you come to my home with your family, to make sure all of us are safe? Alice I need you to go get Edward and Rosalie." he instructed.<p>

Emmitt quickly packed a bag for Aurora and picked up a few clothes for Rosalie and him then headed downstairs and lifted Aurora into his arms, the scared little girl starting to shake in fear. "Daddy are they gonna take me?" she asked scared.

Emmitt shook his head. "Never. I won't let them. I promised you mommy and daddy would always be there and I am sure we got you safe." he said softly then ran to the Black home and brought her into the front room, finding Lucius and Draco and Jacob in the living room. "Jacob we need your help." he said looking insecure.

Jacob frowned. "Why what's going on?" he asked in surprise.

Emmitt gently put Aurora down. "We need your pack to protect the area around the house and the nearby forest. The voltori found about the potion brewed for Rosalie to be pregnant and want Ian to brew potions for them that could harm people. "

Draco got up and quickly started to chant in latin with his father while George and Fred knocked on the door, then walked in. "Ian? Draco?" George called.

Emmett walked over and gently hugged them both. "We need your help. The voltori are trying to kidnap my daughter and get Ian to brew potions with pain an death as the outcome."

George nodded and took Fred's hand, going to the living room and starting to chant with the malfoys

Jacob quickly turned into his wolf form and took off into the forest, giving the boys a low down that danger was coming and they needed help."

Ian gently pulled Esme into a car with Edward on his tail behind the car and Carlisle on the way.

Once everyone was inside, they warded the wards against vampires to join. Now they would sit and wait to see what would happen.

Aro came out first and walked towards where the smell was only to get the wet dog smell in his nose. He was ready for war and he would have his brewer.

~~end~~

I hope you liked it. it took forever to get my writers block out. send me owls.


	19. Chapter 19

Happy birthday Melissa! I hope you like this chapter, its mostly filler i turned into a war, but its part of the story and I can't wait to see if you liked it.

~~start~~

Aro growled when he couldn't get close or find the place that had the little girl. He sniffed some more then smirked. He smelt the mutts running around the forest in a circle around a house. That must be them inside.

Caius was next to appear and walked towards Aro. "I do not smell them here." he said softly.

Aro smiled. "But you smell the mutts running circles around this house. They are in there. we just need to find the entrance around these bonds that refuse to let us in."

Caius frowned and took his fist and slammed it through the ward, causing it to break and for them to be encountered by the pack of la push. "Oh hello mutts." Aro said sweetly then bared his teeth at them. "Have you come to die?"

Jacob changed back and narrowed his eyes. "We protect our own. you won't harm anyone here."

Caius smiled with his teeth showing. "We always take what we want and we want the brewer that made young Mrs. Cullen pregnant." he said sweetly.

From the top of the house, Hadrian had take his bow and charmed the arrows to explode and catch the pieces of body to ignite.

Hadrian positioned himself and slowly adjusted and strung his bow, then let an arrow loose, catching Sulpicia in the chest and causing her to explode and catch on fire.

Aro looked livid and heartbroken at the same time. "The person who shot that arrow will die." he shouted.

Aurora whimpered and hid in the basement hearing the shouting of the enemy outside and started crying in the corner.

As the elders and fighting started, a man sniffed his way through the back door and followed his nose to the basement and took the girl before she could scream. He ran through the back wards and towards itali knowing they would come after the girl.

As arrows were loosed more vampires were killed and two were wounded. Rosalie had a bad cut in her leg and Carlyle had taken a bite to the arm.

Finally after three hours of fighting, Ian smelled something wrong. He quickly flew downstairs and shot two more people then walked in, smelling for Aurora and going wide eyed.

"Rosalie!" Ian shouted in worry. He started looking for the scent of the vampire that took her.

Rosalie quickly ran through then sniffed the air and growled. "Come with me to get her?" she begged.

Ian nodded and took off into the air, seeing the voltori retreating.

As he flew over the land he found the scent stronger then jumped in front of the man who had a sobbing Aurora who was trying to kick and punch him.

Ian quickly descended and smacked the back of his head with a rock. "Aurora run!"

Aurora nodded and ran back to the way she remembered but got lost and started to try and find where her mommy and daddy were but her scent was covered in vampire.

Ian broke the neck of the vampire that took Aurora then started to look around for Aurora then frowned when Marcus found the little girl and ran into the direction of Italy, showing his brothers the score he had gotten.

Ian growled and followed the vampires in the air, trying to keep track of who had her and where they were going. He was surprised when they went into a boat and started to go into open water then followed them to the water and put a glamour on himself. He slowly flew down to see the sobbing girl in the boat then motioned to her that he was there.

Half way through the ride to the Italy, Ian landed on the bed with his wings still out and fire in both his hands. "You'll let her go or I'll kill you here and now." he said angrily.

Aro raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think you would get close to us, we have many more vampires following us ready to eat that sweet little child." he said in a sickly sweet voice.

Ian growled then put himself in between the edge and Aurora. "Take me. I'm the brewer you wanted." he said angrily. "but I will not brew if you kill any of my family. And you have to find where I get ingredients."

Aro frowned then nodded and crossed his arms. "It's a deal. But you will brew whatever we tell you too. I know you can do it." he said then picked up the little girl and dropped her into the water. Ian quickly dove in after her and slowly dried them both off with flames that didn't hurt her. "Shh shh Uncle Ian has you." he whispered to her and flew to the shore. "Rosalie! Emmett! I have her." He shouted and kept the sobbing girl close.

Rosalie quickly came from out of the water then hugged Ian and Aurora at the same time. "Oh my baby I was so worried." she said and lifted her into her arms. "I gotcha, daddy will be here soon." she promised only to be pulled close with Emmitt taking both his loves into his arms. "I was so worried. I never want you out of my sight again." he said, crying tears of blood. "Are you okay?" he asked and gently released them, only to have Aurora whimper. "Don't go daddy."

Ian smiled softly at the little family and sighed ."Tell Edward I need him to come save me." he said sadly, then took off and flew into the direction of Italy praying that his family did come and save him. He didn't want to brew but he didn't want them to hurt his family. He couldn't handle it if one of them died because him. It was the same way he felt when his so called friends betrayed him.

Back home, Lucius was forming a letter quickly to the dark lord and told him, his cousin was in danger by the vampire leader. He sent it with Fawks, who just flashed into Tom's office and offered him the letter.

Tom took it then went wide eyed. "SEVERUS. REMUS. FENRIR!" he shouted and quickly moved out of his office for a moment.

All three came running knowing it was trouble if Tom shouted.

Once all of them were in his office he took a shot of fire whiskey then looked at him. "The Voltaire have taken Hadrian hostage to make potions for them but he is only doing it to keep his family safe. I think we need to team up and go help our cousin." he said sweetly.

Fenrir smiled. "I can offer my best soldiers but not for long, they have families here now." he said softly

Severus smiled. "And I have a bag full of different harmful potions that would make them beg to be left alone in their little palace in Italy.

Remus smiled sickly sweet. "And it's a fully moon tonight and Fenrir taught me how to embrace my werewolf gene." he said with a look of evil in his eyes. No one messed with his cub.

Severus smiled and kissed Remus. "Shall we all port there now?" he asked.

Across the pond, Draco had told Edward to find Hadrian before they masked his scent.

Edward nodded and stood up. "I'll follow now, you and Neville come after and keep Alice and Luna home as well as Esme and Rosalie and Aurora home." he said sturnly.

Edward turned and took off into the forest, following the scent of Hadrian or the elders and frowned as it fainted. Edward didn't give up however he ran so fast that he was running on water. "Voltori here I come." he growled out.

~~end~~

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please send me owls. I'm trying to work on my spelling but i need a beta if anyone is interested.


	20. Chapter 20

I hope you like this chapter, its been unbetad so there are mistakes but i hope you like it. Its not so good on the war part but I hope you enjoy anyways. Anywho, here ya go

~~start~~

When they finally made it to Italy, they tied Ian's wings up so he couldn't fly or break the bonds without breaking his wings.

Ian winced when he tried to move them then glared at the captors he had. "I wish I had hit you not that girl." He said viciously. He knew that would get one of the head men angry.

Aro growled and walked over then smacked Ian hard enough to break his neck but was surprised when he hardly made a mark on Ian's cheek. "I have stronger bones and skin then you'll ever know." Ian sneered at Aro.

Aro started to shake in fury, then jumped when Marcus came over and touched his arm then brought him up to their thrones. "What will you need to build a potion that makes vampire venom without killing the person?" he asked.

Ian frowned but sighed. "Gilly weed, freely given threstle poison and unicorn blood freely given as well. I need tears and blood from a phoenix and a gold potions couldrin with a lab around me." he said, knowing none of that would be possible to get.

After giving the list to a hunter from his side, he escorted him to a room that locked from the outside. "When my lover comes you'll all be dead." he warned.

Aro smiled sinfully. "By then you will be dead from being poisoned that is already in your system thanks to our daughter, Delia." he said sweetly. "And you will be getting her pregnant so we can have another you without needing you."

Ian snorted. "I don't screw girls, they can't get me up and I don't like the female form. And vampire poison can't hurt me. I feed off blood and have my own poison." he said sickly sweet.

Aro frowned. "Then you are not a vampire?" he asked surprised.

Ian nodded. "I'm a Harpy you piece of dirt and if you get to close i'll use my own poison to kill you." he said with angry eyes.

Outside there was a boom when the door was thrown open by a potion from Sev's sack.

Tom looked around. "Find Ian, I'll take care of these ones." he said as three ran forward at him. He got two with a killing curse but was surprised when another vampire came and snapped the vampire's neck then set him on fire.

Tom pointed his wand at the vampire. "Who are you and why would you kill your own kind?" he asked.

Edward smiled and offered his hand. "Edward Cullen. Hadrian Black's mate." he introduced himself. "I'm here to save my fiancé."

Tom smiled and shook his hand. "Tom Riddle. Hadrian's cousin." he said and shot a killing curse at a vampire trying to sneak up on them.

Ian heard the sound of fighting and let out a shout for help, he knew only Edward would hear.

Edward's head snapped to the left and he took off towards the hall of rooms, sniffing to find Hadrian but frowning when he couldn't pick up his scent. He didn't want Hadrian hurt by all these monsters.

Ian cried out when Aro smacked him again, this time on his wings then pulled at them with the bands on, making Ian scream in pain.

Edward heard the scream and ran into the room where he knew it was from then broke open the door and froze. What he found inside worried him. They had stripped Ian down and tied him down to the bed with a girl trying to get him up so he could impregnate her. Ian whimpered at the broken wing they had done when they tied him to the bed.

Aro turned then smirked. "Hello Edward. Have you come to join us finally?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Edward clenched his fist. "I want my fiancé back." he said through a growl that showed off his fangs.

Aro went wide eyed and smirked. "Your Fiancé? Edward darling you could do so much better with one of my girls. or boys as it seems you like." he offered with a snap of Ian's arm, causing him to cry out in pain.

Edward froze at that sound and then charged Aro, causing him to fall over and started to pound on the elder vampires face. "You disgusting bastard, I won't let you harm Hadrian anymore." he said and finally got into Aro's head like the book had taught him and scrambled his memories till he was a pile of mush underneath him. With one more punch to Aro's head, Edward stood up and gave the girl a look before she ran in terror. He slowly untied Ian's body and wings then lifted him into his arms,being careful of his wings.

In the main hall Tom and Fenrir were fighting Marcus and his wife Didym till Edward gently Hadrian in the corner and came up behind Marcus then snapped his neck as soon as it was done, Ian shot an arrow at the women from the bow they had carelessly threw aside.

When she exploded Edward walked over and lifted Hadrian into his arms. "I was so worried." he whispered.

Ian started to cry and clung to Edward. "I hated this. I can't believe they tried to make me impregnate a girl and broke my wings. Edward I can't fly anymore." he said and held tighter to Edward.

Severus walked over and quickly got to work on cleaning Hadrian and mending bones. "I need you to drink this little love." he said and put the skelegrow to Hadrian's lips. Hadrian quickly chugged it and whimpered. "That stuff is disgusting." he said quietly, then turned and held his arms out for Tom to take him for a bit.

Tom quickly but gently held Ian close. "Did you think I wouldn't come rescue the only family I have." He asked playfully.

Ian smiled and shook his head then burried his face in Tom's neck. "I thought you might have better things to do." he admitted sadly.

Tom gently kissed Ian's forehead. "Never." he promised then handed him back to Edward who kissed his lips softly and needily. "I was so worried I wouldn't make it."

Ian smiled softly. "I knew you would. I love you." he said quietly and held on tighter as his wings cracked and started to heal. "Uncle Sev it hurts." He whispered.

Severus nodded and pulled out a pain potion. "Down this and I'll give you a dreamless sleep." he said and let Ian down it then offered the dreamless sleep that put the teen to sleep, still in Edward's arms.

Tom smiled. "I'll get you a flight back to America and your family."

Edward smiled softly and nodded his head. "He would like to see more of you, you know. He bragged about how powerful his cousin was and smart to have Dumblydorea the kiss."

Tom chuckled. "It's Dumbledore and yes I will come see him more often." he said with a smile.

Edward nodded and smiled. "Thank you. Can you just pop us there like he does?" he asked softly.

Tom smiled and lifted up a cup that had fallen then made it into a portkey. "Keep a good hold on him." he warned then put the cup into Edward's hand and activated it.

With a whoosh they were in America and being hugged and held from his entire family then they looked to Ian and went wide eyed. "is..is he dead?" Rosalie asked worried.

Edward shook his head. "Just asleep." he said and laid down Hadrian on his bed and went to get a wash cloth and warm water. He stripped Ian back down and started to slowly wash the blood away and watch the cuts disappear.

After an hour of cleaning, Ian blinked his eyes open and smiled sleepily. "Edward?" he asked softly. "Am I dead?" he asked quietly.

Edward chuckled. "No. We are all here and glad that you are safe. Now lets get you some clothes." he said and pulled out a pair of pajamas that were too small for Edward only to have Alice walk in and shake her head. "I brought some clothes for you from home." she said softly and pulled out one of Siri's shirts and a pair of old worn out pajamas bottoms. "Your family is downstairs with Aurora. Aurora is keeping them hopeful." she said with a smile.

Hadrian smiled and dressed shyly then looked to Edward. "Thank you." and kissed him softly having trouble walking.

Edward smiled and lifted Hadrian into his arms and carried him downstairs. The first to notice them was Draco, who quickly got up and ran to Edward then hugged them both, his father and stepfather watching in shock.

Ian smiled and hugged Draco back. "I'm sorry I worried you." he said softly.

Draco smiled with tears in his eyes. "I thought I lost you little brother." he said quietly.

Ian smiled and kissed Draco's forehead. "And miss out on all your teasing about me being a scar head? Never." he teased.

Draco laughed a wet laugh then smiled at Ian and moved aside when Luna took his place and held on tight. "I wanted to help. How could you force me home? I should have been there." she said and started to sob.

Ian smiled softly. "Because you have a baby to look after." he said and pushed his magic into her tummy, seeing a baby inside. "Your going to be a mother Luna."

Alice and Jasper went wide eyed and walked over. "We are going to have a baby?" she asked in hope.

Jasper smiled and lifted Luna into his arms then kissed her passionately. "I love you. I can't wait for our little one."

Luna kept a hand on Jasper's as he rubbed her belly. "I love you too. Alice come cuddle us. We are going to be mothers!" she said softly.

Alice nodded and kissed Luna happily. "I'm so happy I can't think."

Hadrian smiled at the trio then looked to his dad. "Dad?" he asked nervously.

Sirius walked over and gently pulled Hadrian into his arms then buried his head in Ian's neck. "Never do that again. I thought I'd lost my cub." he whispered.

Hadrian smiled and gently cuddled close with a wince. "I won't. I promise." he whispered.

Rosalie walked over with Aurora on her hip then pulled him up onto her other hip. "I owe you my life. You sacrificed yourself for my daughter. I can never thank you enough for that." she said softly.

Ian blushed then hugged Rosalie and Aurora then blushed when his tummy growled.

Esme smiled. "I have dinner ready for those who are hungry. I made manicotti." she called.

~~finished~~

well thats the chapter they whipe out most of the vultori. Next should be either a birth or a wedding. I haven't decided yet. Remember Send me Owls.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update this. I hope you like this chapter. There is a sex scene in it as the story is rated mature and please don't flag me for it. For everyone who reviewed an messaged me I want to say THANK YOU! you guys are all amazing and so kind. I love my readers and reviewers. I hope you like this chapter.

~~~enjoy~~

Two months had passed and at the Black family residence, a young man was wearing a silver suit with a white traditional robe on that had flames embroided into the sleeves and edges of it. Today was a big day for this young man. Today, he got married.

Across town, another young man was dressing, but him in a black suit with a black robe that had flames embroided into it. He looked into the mirror then smiled. Today he felt would be the best day of his life. Today he would be marrying the love of his life and consummating their bond, making a child to raise. He just prayed he would be a good husband and father.

An hour later found Edward at the alter in the flower garden at the Black residence. He was waiting anxiously for his fiance to come out the door so he could see his beautiful self.

Ian slowly walked out the double doors of the back door and towards the alter, his father holding his arm as he did. He blushed darkly when he saw Edward but smiled lovingly. When they got to the alter, Sirius gently kissed Ian's cheek and gave him to Edward, who took both his hands.

Lucius smiled and tied a silver and black ribbon around their hands. "Today is a day of joy for these two young men. Today they bond together in magic, love, and body. Ian, do you accept Edward to be your husband, to protect and love, to bond with and cherish, to spoil and take care of when sick, till death do you part?" He asked seriously.

Ian smiled lovingly at Edward. "I do. With all my heart." he said softly.

Edward smiled fully, his heart full of love with the young man who's hands he gently squeezed.

Lucius smiled softly. "Edward, do you accept Ian to be your husband, to protect and love, to guard and cherish, to bond and spoil, to take care of when sick or pregnant, till death do you part?" he asked seriously.

Edward smiled lovingly back at Ian. "I do, with all of my heart and love." he answered.

Lucius smiled and tapped the ribbon with his wand, making magic swirl around them and bond them together, the souls of the two, holding hands and heading for the heavens then looking back and falling into the bodies of the two young men. A minute later, flames erupted around the two, bonding them together in love an peace. Once they died down, Lucius slowly let the ribbon disintegrate.

"You may kiss your husband now." Lucius said with a playful smile.

Edward pulled Ian close then kissed him passionately, giving him all the love he felt in his heart.

Ian smiled and kissed him back with just as much love and slowly slipped his tongue out to lick Edward's bottom lip, begging entrance.

Edward gently opened his mouth and took Ian's tongue into his mouth, sucking it lightly before delving his own tongue into Ian's mouth and dueling with it. It took a moment before they finally finished, both now unable to wait till their honeymoon in Italy at the family winery.

Luna giggled, now two months pregnant. "Congratulations." she called and walked over and hugged them both.

Alice came up with her, a month pregnant herself then hugged the two of them tight. "I see a long happy life for both of you." she said softly.

In the past two months, they had ended the war and put the weasleys, save for the twins, in Azkaban. Tom Riddle had come forth with the truth of what happened to him and the rat plus Bellatrix were both dead. They had elected Tom Riddle as minister, not by his force, but by their own choice. The minister had then put up laws protecting, vampires, werewolves, veela, nymphs, shifters, harpies,elves,fay and many other creatures, letting them get jobs and brought the muggleborn into the wizarding world with their families at the age of three, when they first had their accidental magic. There was a spell out that tracked the accidental magic and then an officer of the ministry would go to the family, explain what had happened and move them into the magic world. There hadn't been this much peace since the founders time and it was all thanks to four people. A fay, a veela, an elf and a harpy, who had helped make the laws for creatures.

Ian smiled on the plane, they were on their way to their chateau in Italy. He gently squeezed Edward's hand then kissed him. "I love you my husband." he said softly.

Edward grinned and kissed him back, then again. "I love you too my husband. Are we really going to be able to have children with out a potion?" he asked softly.

Ian laughed his beautiful laugh and nodded. "Males in the wizarding world have magic that makes a womb in their body that carries the child. Only some males have it because not all males are bottoms. But those who are and are with the one they are meant to be with will get pregnant. And magic has accepted us as a pair and will bless us." he promised.

As they landed Ian held Edward's hand tight. He hated muggle flying when it came to take off and landing. It just didn't feel safe. Edward gently rubbed Ian's back with his other hand. "It will be okay love, we are almost down." he promised.

Once the small plane landed and had drove to the port the only two passengers got out then were led to a limo that had been set up to take them to their chateau. "Do you think we could go horse back riding through the grapes?" Ian asked as he cuddled close to Edward.

Edward grinned. "I think I'd like that. But if we race, I'm going to win." he teased.

Ian grinned. "Want to bet on it?" he asked playfully.

Edward smirked. "If I win, you have to give me a strip tease." he said playfully.

Ian smirked. "And if I win, you tie me down an impregnate me." he said just as playfully.

Edward grinned and kissed Ian firmly, sealing the bet.

Once they arrived at the chateau, Ian and Edward got out, only to have Ian swept up into Edward's arms and carried in the front door and up to the bedroom. "It is our honeymoon after all. The husband is supposed to carry his spouse through the front door." he teased.

Ian laughed then squirmed till he was on the bed. "Now that we are up here, what are we going to do?" he asked with lust filled eyes. (warning, sex scene)

Edward smirked and took off his jacket and shirt, then kissed Ian firmly and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. "I plan to make you my own, as passionately and gentle as I can." he promised.

Ian blushed and gently trailed his fingers up and down Edward's sides then over his abs and up to his pecs. "I've never seen you with out a shirt on." he whispered honestly.

Edward chuckled and got Ian's shirt off then gently started to kiss and nip at Ian's neck, down to his shoulder, then gently caught one of his nipples in his mouth and started to suck and lick it while his hand played with the other one.

Ian moaned loudly and pulled Edward closer, leaving scratch marks on his back. "Edward please." he begged softly.

Edward smirked an let the nipple go then gently kissed Ian and undid his pants then took them off and smirked. "Comando I see. And just why is that?" he asked playfully, while gently touching Ian's member.

Ian moaned loudly. "I don't like boxers they don't support and the underwear that does isn't comfortable." he complained then undid Edward's pants and spelled them off while he took off his shoes and socks. "Edward I need you." he whined.

Edward just kept his smirk in place and started to gently lick Ian's member, up and down.

Ian leaned back and thrust up, precum leaking out of his member.

Once Edward saw this, he gently took Ian into his mouth and started to suck till he felt Ian tighten up about to cum, then slowly licked him from bottom to tip and let him go. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and gently squirted it onto Ian's hole, then gently stuck a finger in, getting the lube inside and making Ian wince. "Shh love I know it hurts but it will get better." he promised and added more lube.

Ian whimpered. "Take it slow please." he whispered.

Edward nodded and slowly added another finger, scissoring them to stretch Ian out. When it started to make Ian moan Edward gently lubed his member and slowly entered Ian with a moan and stopped once he was at the hilt.

Ian whimpered in pain and pleasure. "It feels weird Edward, it hurts but it feels good." he whispered.

Edward nodded an gently kissed Ian. "You want me to stay still?" he asked softly, doing his best to stay as still as he could.

Ian shook his head. "it feels good now. I want more." he whispered and kissed Edward's neck.

Edward moaned and gently started to thrust into Ian, hitting his prostate in the process.

Ian moaned loudly and bit Edward's shoulder in response, making Edward speed up.

"That feel good baby?" Edward asked Ian, starting to rub his member as he thrust.

Ian moaned loudly an nodded. "I'm close." he whispered with a blush.

Edward groaned and rubbed faster, keeping pace with his thrusting, before he shouted in pleasure and filled Ian's hole with cum, it hitting Ian's prostate as well, causing Ian to shout in pleasure and climax as well.

Edward slowly pulled out of Ian and went to the bathroom to clean off, then came back with a wet wash cloth and cleaned Ian up before he kissed his chest then his lips. "You were amazing Ian." he whispered lovingly as he put the cloth in the laundry bin.

(end sex scene)

Ian blushed and pulled Edward down with him, then cuddled close. "I've never felt so good in my life." he said shyly.

Edward smiled and held the sleepy teen close, humming softly. "I love you my Ian." he said softly.

Ian smiled softly and kissed Edward's lips. "I love you too my Edward." he replied then slowly fell asleep on Edward's chest.

Edward chuckled and just watched him sleep, humming clair de lune softly. Two hours later, Ian woke up and his stomach growled, making Edward chuckle. "Did you know you know you snuggle when you sleep?" he asked playfully.

Ian laughed and blushed shyly. "Can we get food?" he asked softly, only to have a house elf pop in with finger foods such as cheese and grapes from the vineyard and rare lamb and wine with blood in it. "I love house elves." he said softly.

Edward stared at the food then where the house elf was. "That was a house elf?" he asked curiously.

Ian laughed an nodded."I forgot you'd seen one before. Yes that was a house elf. Their a type of elf that gets their magic from their master as they serve the family willingly. Dobby, the one you saw, is a free elf who has natural magic and likes to work for me. He used to be a Malfoy house elf, but I freed him when I was in second year. That was before Lucius started to treat others kindly." he said honestly.

Edward nodded then took a piece of cheese and bit into it, it being feta with blood mixed in. 'This is really good. Dobby knows how to make all this?" he asked curiously.

Ian smiled. "House elves instinctively know what their master or family needs and how to make it. We keep animals here on the vineyard for food and dairy products as well as for furtilizer for the vineyard." he said softly then took a bite of grape. These were made special and grown in blood rich fertilizer in a different part of the vineyard so vampires, harpies and even other species such as werewolves could eat and drink wine.

Edward smiled and took a sip of his wine then kissed Ian's lips and offered him some cheese. "I love you. Do you think that first time will get you pregnant?" he asked softly.

Ian blushed. "I don't know. It could or we could do it again. But right now I wanna eat then take a bath with you." he teased.

Edward laughed. "With lavender bath salts and jasmine body wash?" he asked softly.

Ian smiled happily and nodded. "I love both scents." he said then giggled when he heard the water going. "Sounds like Dobby wants to do everything for us. I wonder where Winky is." he said softly.

Winky popped in, carrying a baby house elf. "Masters Ian, Winky be having a requests for yous." she said shyly.

Ian slowly moved forward with a slight wince, his lower back was hurting from the sex.

"Yes Winky?" he asked softly and gently slid his hand down the baby's face, getting the baby house elf to giggle.

Winky smiled. "Is and Dobby be having a babys masters Ian. Wes want yous to name it." she said softly.

Edward smiled and slid forward, seeing the house elf was male. "He is beautiful, Winky." he praised, making the house elf blush and the baby coo.

Ian smiled. "I would be honored to name him. How about Feris?" He asked with a smile.

Winky smiled. "Is be loving it sirs." she said honestly then kissed the baby's cheek.

Feris, the baby, giggled then raised its arms to Ian. "May I?" he asked Winky.

Winky nodded and gently moved the baby into Ian's arms. "Hes be liking you sirs. And Is know yous little one will bes good play mate for Feris." she said softly.

Ian looked at Winky surprised. "I'm pregnant?" he asked hopeful.

Winky nodded. "Is just happening sirs. Just new." she said, then took Feris back when he started to chew on his fist and popped away to feed him.

Ian looked to Edward nervously. "Are you ready to be a father?" he asked softly.

Edward nodded and smiled. "I've been wanting a child for a long time." he said softly.

Ian smiled and kissed Edward then gave him his wine. "I'm not going to drink, it might harm the baby." he said softly and took a bite of the lamb.

Edward nodded his head again and kissed Ian's cheek. "I'm glad your thinking about our little one's health."

Ian smiled. "Male pregnancies only last six months." he warned.

Edward chuckled. "We should have a house built with a nursery and playground out back ready for him or her by then." he promised.

Ian smiled. "I was kind of hoping we could live in a potter home that was already made. It's in America near forks. Its two story with four bedrooms and three bathrooms, a huge kitchen and living room with soft carpet, a dining room with cherry wood table and chairs and a crystal chandelier. A big back yard that has a pool with a cover, a tree house and a swing under the huge oak tree. And the tree house his like a house built into a tree, it has magic built into it so it has lights and beds and all sorts of stuff inside. It's perfect for sleep overs. The master bedroom has a walk in closet and a huge bathroom and big canopy bed with wrap around black curtains to keep the sun out. It has a library and music room slash art room and three guest rooms two of which we can turn into a nursery and a play room. It also has a garden and a green house where I can grow veggies and fruit and potions ingredients. It has a barn for horses but I believe a herd of wild unicorns lives in the forest behind us and the house elves leave treats out for them. I also have a hippogriff which is a creature that has wings, a beak, claws and eats meat. If you bow to it, and it bows back it will let you ride it. We can get some horses too or Pegasus." he offered excited.

Edward laughed. "Slow down love, is this what you really want?" he asked softly and took a sip of wine then a bite of lamb.

Ian nodded. "It is." he said honestly. "I want our child to grow up learning about creatures and being their friends, learning about magic and how to use it, learning about all sorts of things and then I want them to go to Hogwarts now that Professor Snape is the teacher and married to my father Remus." he said honestly.

Edward smiled. "But wont you miss them."

Ian nodded. "Yes I will but they need to make friends and choices and all other stuff on their own. We will get them a bird to send letters home to and a companion they can take with them." he promised. "And one of the house elves will go with them to cook their meals and keep them safe."

Edward smiled softly. "Then we will move into this house and ride the hippogriff. What's its name?" he asked.

Ian smiled. "Buckbeak. I want to get him a mate but he never leaves our yard. He isn't chained up or anything but he never leaves. He goes into the forest to hunt but leaves everything else on his own." he said honestly.

Edward smiled ."Are you sure Buckbeak is old enough to have a mate?" he asked curiously.

Ian frowned. "You know I never thought about it. I'll have to ask Hagrid." he said honestly.

Edward chuckled. "That's a fine idea my love. Now who do you want as god parents?" he asked curiously.

"I want Luna as the god mother and Jasper as the godfather on one side, then my cousin Tom as godfather and his lover Sarah as the godmother."

Edward grinned. "Sounds perfect. Now how about we go for that ride. I want that strip tease." he teased.

~~finish~

I hope you liked it. Please tell me if you want the baby to be a boy, girl or twins. I haven't decided yet. I haven't decided what I'm going to do next with this story so please give your imput. Remember Send me owls, makes me update faster but howlers make me sad.


End file.
